A Heart That is Born
by Ulquishinee
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED: Kidnapped and taken from her friends, Orihime struggles to survive in Hueco Mundo. Will her emotionless guardian help her to survive and is he going to find his heart in the process? UlquiHime R
1. Uselesness and Frustration

**Chapter 1**

The sun was high in the sky, birds where singing and the air smelled like freshly cut grass. People where enjoying the nice weather, relaxing in the park or at the cafe, or at home in their backyards. In these days Orihime Inoue was able to forget that there was a war coming soon, because she enjoy these days, even when she remembered that not long ago, she had been at a dangerous situation in this park, she was currently taking a walk in.

**Flash back:**

She and Chad where walking through the streets of Karakura, when suddenly they felt an enormous spiritual pressure. They started running, and she stopped when she saw a man falling on the road. "Chad wait" She called to her friend. "It's no use Orihime, that guy is dead." He looked up at the sky. "You can see it too. Someone is sucking the souls out of people in this area." She thought for a second, and then her eyes widened. "Maybe their also-" He cut her off. "No they are not Bounts. Their methods are different and so is their attack."

"Than what could they be?" She asked, when they continued to run towards the spiritual pressure. "I don't know, but you have to promise me, you will take care of the injured, and don't engade in the battle."

"Mhm" Was all she answered, as they continued to run without stoping. When they got to the park, they saw two figures with hollow masks. The biggest of the enemies was about to crush someone under his foot. They both recognized the person. It was Tatsuki. Chad stopped the giant foot, that was about to crush Tatsuki. Orihime stood in front of Tatsuki, shielding her. Both Chad and her, at the time, didn't know who they were dealing with. But know they knew that Aizen had successfully used the Hogyoku, and created these Arrancars.

The biggest one of them was surprised for a moment, while the other one remained indifferent. "Who the hell are you?" The big Arrancar asked his voice laced with disgust. Neather one of them answered him. "Orihime, listen to me carefully, take Tatsuki, and get out of here." He was preparing to attack. "Just, be careful Chad."

"Hey Ulquuioooora, are they one?" She heard the big Arrancar scream over his sholder, what she thought sounded like a name, but she couldn't make it out. She heared the other one speak in a cold tone that sent shivers down her spine. "Yami, you should really work on your investigating skills, so you could figure these things on your own. You should be able to tell from one glance, that this individual is trash."

She turned in time to see Chad's arm being ripped in halve. She layed Tatsuki down, and rushed to Chad's side. "Chad, get up! Chad, speak to me!" Tears welled in her eyes. She felt so helpless, when the big guy was about to hit her, but she didn't give up and summoned her power just in time to block the attack. She got of the ground and summoned her healing shield, and started to heal Chad's arm. "This girl, what is she?" The big Arrancar said.

She knew that the enemy was strong, but she had to hold them of until Ichigo got there. At least that's what she thought. She summoned Tsubaki, and attacked, but her attack was easely deflected by the big Arrancar. She froze in fear, her only offence destroyed. The big Arrancar towered over her, and all she could do, is step back a little. She heard the big Arrancar screaming over his sholder again, and this time she was sure that it was a name.

"Hey Ulquiorra what do you want do with her? Maybe we could take her back to Aizen and show this weird healing she posseses?" She was so scared she couldn't move or think, but snaped out of it when he said 'Aizen'. "Wait, Aizen?" But they didn't answer her, she heard the smaller Arrancar tell the big one to kill her. She thought she was a gonner, but Ichigo came just in time.

She was healing Chad's arm when suddenly Ichigo's spiritual pressure started fluctuating. She saw him fall on the ground, and ran forward. She was violently slaped in the face by the big Arrancar. She dosn't remember a lot from that place, mostly because she was unconscious, and when she was conscious the next moment, she saw she was in danger again, because the big Arrancar was going to blow her and Yoruichi up with a cero. It didn't happen, because Urahara deflected the cero.

Urahara was about to attack the big Arrancar again, but his attack was blocked by the other Arrancar. Even in her state she could feel that other Arrancar was different. Something about him made her doubt that he will attack them. She thought for some unknown reason, he was angry with the big Arrancar. He punched the big Arrancar in the gut, and she was sure if he would have been just as violent to them as the big Arrancar, then they would be dead. In her halve conscious state she sighed when they left through a Garganta.

**End of Flash back**

She breathed in deeply, as the wind gently touched her cheeks. She felt useless, even though she had fought as good as she could, it was still not good enough. She knew that no one blamed her, but still she couldn't help but feel so guilty. She continued to walk through the park till she reached the crater. She stood near it, and just looked at it. It was just standing there, mocking her. The trees were taking a golden tint, but some were still green and full of life. Suddenly a pair of green eyes flashed before her eyes, and she shook her head. She thought back to the Arrancar again, and reasoned with herself that the color suited him. He had been cold and indifferent but not violent, except for that other Arrancar, but she thought he deserved it, and she was silently thankfull he stopped the battle and didn't kill any of her friends. She took one last look at the crater and started to hed back home.

When she was about halfway there, suddenly Rukia appeared in front of her. "Hey Orihime" She greeted. "Hey Rukia, did you come back from the Soul society?" She gave her friend a big hug. "Yeah, I was in the Soul society. The war is coming soon, and I was thinking what are you going to do?" She looked into Orihime's eyes, and could see sadness in them. "Listen Orihime, I know that Urahara doesn't allow you to train with them in his store, but you could come with me to the Soul society, and we could train together there. What do you say?" She smiled at her friend, and Orihime smiled warmly at her.

"Really, I could train there with you?" She practically smothered Rukia in a bone crushing. "Thank you Rukia."

"You're welcome Orihime." She said when Orihime finaly let her go. "Come on"

"Alright"

OoO

In a completely different world – dark, cold and ruthless, where nothing beautiful could survive, a mighty, white castle stood, resembling its ruler's power. The king of this castle looked merciful on the outside with a kind smile, but it was all just a facade. On the inside he was just as cold and cruel as the world he ruled.

The king sat in his throne smiling his satisfied smile. He always had some kind of plan, and this wasn't exception.

"It's Ulquiorra, permission to enter." The big, white double door swung open to reveal the forth Espada. "Ah Ulquiorra, how nice of you to come" Ulquiorra bowed and looked at his master. "Is there something you acquire of me?" Aizen smiled at his most perfect creation. "Yes, in your last mission you reported about a girl, what was her name? Ahh I remebered, Orihime Inoue, was that it?"

"Yes Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra hadn't forgotten. The girl had sparked his interest not only by her unusual auburn color hair and silver eyes, that were so full of emotions, but also, because her power was something he had never seen before. "I sense that her power could be useful to me, it really is amazing ability that she posseses isn't it?"

"Yes Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra could sense that Aizen had big plans for the girl. "Ulquiorra, your mission for now is to analyse her abilities, you will have to go back to the world of the living, but this time undetected. Just get the information, and come back to report. If I'm right about her powers, then she will be truly useful to us. You are dismised." Ulquiorra bowed once again, and was about to leave when Aizen stoped him. "Ah Ulquiorra one more thing, if I'll need her powers, you will have to bring her to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes Lord Aizen"

Ulquiorra exited the throne room, and thought about his task. It was true that the girl had amazing abilities, but Ulquiorra didn't understand how they could be useful to Aizen. Did Aizen really need that power, or did it just fascinate him. When Ulquiorra had seen the girl, he had thought a lot of things. That she was unusual, beautiful, and brave. Of course all these thoughts had surprised him. Yami had asked if she was trash too, and in that moment he had even hesitated to call her trash.

It was unexplainable why he didn't want to call her that. To him everyone, except Aizen, was trash, so what made her so special, he didn't understand. And when he had ordered Yami to kill her, he had done it because that unexplainable power she had over him had to be destroyed. But still, when the orange haired soulreaper appeared and saved her, he felt like something heavy had been lifted off of his chest. Was that relief, he didn't know. He had felt anger when Yami had hit the girl. When the former captain attacked Yami, he stopped him only because he wanted to punish Yami himself. He wasn't for sensless violence, and fought only when ordered, but Yami deserved it.

Ulquiorra tried to clear his mind, but could never have he had so much thought in his head. It was frustrating him. He made his way to his private quaters, to relax in the silence it provided.

To be continued...

**A/N: First chapter, kinda boring, but that's what my mind cooked up! Please Read and Rewiew!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	2. Fascination

**Chapter 2**

It has already been a month since Ichigo and his friends had faced the two Arrancars in the park. Ichigo was training harder than ever, and so did everyone else. They knew they had to get stronger, for everyone's sake. If Aizen won the war, then who knows what he will do to the world, and of course the other realms.

Orihime too was training with Rukia in the Soul society. No matter how useless she felt, she still wanted to help, and the only way she could do that, is to become stronger. Captain Ukitake had been so kind, and opened the training growns for them. There, both girls intensly trained every day, and Orihime could fell she was becoming stronger day by day.

She still wasn't as strong as Rukia but she believed that one day she could be, and in that day she would show everyone that she is strong, and in that day, she believed, no one would doubt her abilities.

OoO

Ulquiorra appeared in the world of the living. He was standing right above the crater he and Yami had created that day. He looked down at it for a second longer, and descended to the ground. His task was simple; to analyse the remains of the girl spiritual pressure, and report about his findings to Aizen. He touched the cool ground, and images of that day flooded his mind. The girl using her shield to block Yami's attack, her healing her comrade's arm, her attacking Yami with something he couldn't identify. Even though her attack had failed, he was still fascinated by the girl's power. He remembered that she had a look of pure determination in her eyes, and it surprised him, that a girl like her, a mere human could stand against them. 'She's a brave girl.' He thought.

He didn't understand why he couldn't forget about the girl. Sure, he had to analyse her power but that was it, he didn't have to think about her all the time. Still he found himself thinking about her, even at times when he spoke to Aizen, and it was even worse when he was alone in his chambers. There he would have trouble falling asleep, and he would even dream about her. The dreams weren't unpleasant but they confused him. They made his hollow hole ache with something unexplainable. Usually when he woke up in the morning, he could remember the dreams so vividly like they were real. The dreams involved him and Orihime talking, her smiling face looking at him. He had never seen the girl smile, because of the situation they were in at the park but he could imagine it, and in his dreams the girl smiled the most innocent and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It wasn't a grin like Gin Ichimarus or Noitoras, which he despised so much. It was genuine and sweet.

He thought about the fact, if Aizen will acquire her powers, then he will have to bring her to Hueco Mundo. He already had come to a conclusion, that her powers are useful to Aizen. Now he had to go back to Hueco Mundo and report about them. He silently made a vow that he will not be affected, in anyway, by the girl's presence in Las Noches but something in the back of his mind told him that he will not be able to ignore the girl. He opened a Garganta and made his way back to Las Noches.

OoO

In the throne room, Aizen was sitting in his white chair, the Hogyoku in his hands, a smile on his face. "It's Ulquiorra." In that moment, the door to the throne room opened, and Ulquiorra walked in. Aizen had a knowing smile on his face while the fourth Espada bowed in front of him. "Ah Ulquiorra, how was your mission? What can you tell me about the girl?"

"It was successful. No one was aware of my presence, and I discovered the bases to her powers." Aizen smiled. "So? What do you think?" He twirled the Hogyoku in his hands. "I think she has a power you can trully benefit from."

"Where is she now?"

"I didn't sense her in the world of the living but there is a possibility that she is in the Soul society."

"Then i guess you know what to do? Take anyone you want with you. You are dismised." Ulquiorra bowed and left the throne room to complete his mission.

OoO

Rukia was coming at Orihime with only halve of her strength. She just couldn't risk injuring Orihime, but she could tell that Orihime had gotten stronger. Orihime had been one of her first friends in the world of the living, and she was so happy that she had met her. She could talk to her about everything, and Orihime would listen to her and understand; she kind of admired Orihime of her strong spirit.

She attacked with a kido spell, and Orihime blocked it with her shield. She went for Orihime with her sword and Orihime used Tsubaki to attack but missed, and Rukia just landed on the ground behind her.

"Don't hesitate, Orihime. If this was a real battle you would be dead." Rukia said to her. "Ok, lets continue" They both continued training until captain Ukitake appeared. "There are Arrancars attacking Karakura town." He said. "Rukia, you need to go help."

"Wait Rukia, I'm coming with you." Orihime ran to Rukia's side. "No Orihime, you can't come with me because you don't have a hell butterfly. If you go into Senkaimon without one, you will be throwned into Dangai – the border between world of the living and the Soul society."

"Don't worry, Orihime, we have stabilized the outer walls of the Dangai, and you will be able to pass through but you have to stay calm, understand?" Ukitake reassured, Orihime just nodded. Orihime just watched as Rukia disappeared. Captain Ukitake motioned for her to follow him, she took one last look at the direction Rukia disappeared and then followed captain Ukitake.

She tried to calm down but it was hard because her friends were fighting in the world of the living. She hoped she would get there in time to help. She took a stop in front of the gate, and inhaled deeply. 'This is it. Don't get scared now.' She told herself. She turned and said goodbye to captain Ukitake.

She ran through the Dangai, and two guards joined her. They said that they were ordered to accompany her, and she just nodded and kept running. "What's this? Only two guards?" She heard a voice, and it sounded familiar. She stopped and so did the guards. They turned around, only to be met by a gapping hole and a white figure stepping out of it. "The Soul society's incompetence never ceases to amaze me." She recognized him instantly. She could never forget someone with so beautiful green eyes. "I hate to burst into things like this but I thought we needed to talk." She still didn't say anything, but the two guards besides her had other plans.

"Who the hell are you? Are you an Arrancar?" Both guards took out their swords and were ready to attack. She saw the Arrancar lift his arm, and suddenly one of her guards was on the ground, missing halve of his torso. She rushed to his side and started to heal him, she told the other guard to leave but he didn't move. "You gotta get out of here. He'll kill you." She screamed but it was too late and the second guard too was lying on the ground with a missing arm. "Ayame" She shouted and her healing shield expanded, enveloping both of the guards.

"I must admit. That's kind of an amazing ability, to heal wounds that deep." She turned around and glared at the Arrancar, with a determined look on her face but it disappeared once she looked into his eyes. They were so green and captivating, that she couldn't look away. Ulquiorra saw the determination in her eyes disappear and was puzzled.

"Come with me Woman." He spoke calmly. He had to bring her to Hueco Mundo without protest, so he did the only thing that would make her agree to come with him. He threatend her friends and it worked. Orihime watched as he came closer to her. Her feet were frozen on the spot and she couldn't utter a word. He looked directly in her eyes, and she felt that her knees were getting week. It took all her strenght to not waver under his intense gaze.

Ulquiorra just looked at the girl in front of him, who again had a defiant and determined look on her face. It surprised him how quickly her emotions changed. He took out a bracelet from his pocket and took one of her hands. Orihime was too mesmorised by his gentle touch to protest. He put the bracelet on her wrist but didn't let go of it as he told her not to take it off. "While you wear this bracelet, you will be invisible to the outside world, only we Arrancars will be aware of your presence. You also will be able to pass through any physical object that exists in your world." He still hadn't let go of her hand, and it was hard for her to concentrate. His skin was warm, not like she had thought. She thought he would be cold because tehnically he was dead.

He could feel the warm and soft skin of her hand, and it was hard for him to let go. He finaly let go of her hand but she could still feel the warmth from his hand on her wrist.

She was too engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't see him walking away and opening a Garganta. Her thoughts were interrupted by his smooth voice.

"You have twelve hours. I give you permission to say goodbye to one person during that time." He told her as he steped into the Garganta. "However, if the person finds out what you were doing, then you will have disobeyed my orders." The Garganta closed but she could still hear his voice from inside of it. "You will come to me at midnight when you're finished and meet me at the designated area. Don't forget, you can say goodbye to one person, and one person only." Then she couldn't hear his voice anymore, and her knees finaly gave in, and she just sat there on the floor, thinking about what just happened.

'I did the right thing.' She thought to herself. She believed if she hadn't agreed to go with him, then her friends would die. But she couldn't understand her reactions to the Arrancar. She thought for a moment, and found herself fascinated by the Arrancar. His eyes, his touch and his presence made her a little bit light headed, and she couldn't explain it.

OoO

She finaly got up from the cold ground and finished healing her guards. She left them there unconscious, but still alive. She finaly made it to the world of the living to do as the Arrancar had ordered her. She didn't see anyway out of it, so she thought, she might as well get it over with. She would do anything to keep her friends safe.

The twelve hour time limit was coming to an end soon but she still hadn't decided to which one of her friends, she should say goodbye to. She wanted to say goodbye to all of them because they all were important to her.

Finaly, she decided to say goodbye to Ichigo. She went to his house and stood by his bed while he slept. She had always had a crush on Ichigo for as long as she could remember but she had given up on Ichigo because she knew that Ichigo had a crush on Rukia. Now when she stood there, she had thought that it would hurt her but the usual pang of pain never came. She had leaned down to kiss Ichigo but stopped abruptly, not because she couldn't do it but because she didn't want to do it anymore. She started crying because she understood she didn't love Ichigo anymore. She healed Ichigo's wounds, and then left to meet the Arrancar.

OoO

She walked through the town, to the park she had first met the Arrancar, and there he stood, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked up to him, not looking him in the eyes.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, and just opened the Garganta. Orihime looked up to see a giant hole in front of her. She was scared, and it was hard for her not to tremble at the cold breeze that she felt coming from it.

Ulquiorra watched the girl from the corner of his eye, and saw her inner turmoil. Then he surprised himself and Orihime too, as he once again, gently took her hand. He pulled her into the Garganta, and Orihime gasped when she thought she will fall because there weren't any solid ground beneath her feet. She clunged to Ulquiorra's arm for dear life, until she understood she wasn't going to fall.

Ulquiorra pulled her after him by her arm, but was careful not to hurt her.

Orihime's attention was once again drawn back to his hand, more precisely, his touch. She didn't expect him to be so gentle, but his warm hand calmed her a bit, and she just followed him to whatever place he was taking her.

To be continued...

**A/N: Second Chapter finaly up! Please Rewiev!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	3. Sincerity

**A/N: I totally forgot about the diclaimer in my last two chapters but hear it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo! ^_^**

**Sorry for the hold up! Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Orihime stood in her cell, she didn't know how much time had passed but she was certain that she had been there a least a week, she wasn't sure though, because in this dead world - night looked like day and day looked like night.

After she arrived at Hueco Mundo, she had met the 'king' of Las Noches. Aizen had sat in his throne, looking down at her with his kind smile, but she could tell that it was nothing of the sorts. She had felt so weak, like all her strenght was sucked out of her body. Aizen ordered her to heal Grimmjows arm, and she, having no choice, had done it. After that, she had to witness as Grimmjow killed another Arrancar mercilessly.

Then she was taken to her 'room' by her kidnaper. She found out that his name is Ulquiorra and that he was going to be the one in charge of her. The name seemed oddly beautiful to her, and she thought it suited him.

She gazed at the silver moon in the lucid sky, its light strangly calming her. She heard distant yet familiar footsteps; she looked at the tray of untouched food and frowned. She knew once he saw that she hadn't eaten her food, he would either threaten her of forced feeding her or he would actually forced feed her for real.

She heard a soft click as the door was unlocked, and in steped the forth Espada. He looked at her for a second, and then looked at the tray of untouched food. Orihime stiffened in her place out of fear of what he might do.

"Woman", he spoke in his usual calm monotone, his voice made shivers run down her spine. "Yes?" she answered hesitantly. "Why are you not eating your food? Is it not for your liking?"

"No, it's actually very good. I'm just not hungry that's all." She laughed nervously and rubbed her upper arm. Ulquiorra didn't understand why she laughed but it was surprisingly soothing. There was silence for a moment, until he spoke again.

"Fine, but eat your food from now on." He steped closer to her and she held her breath. "Or I will have to forced feed you."He stated his tone slightly colder than before. Orihime nodded her head not able to talk, her heart beat erratic in her chest. Ulquiorra didn't understand his own behavior. He wasn't supposed to come check on her at least for another two hours but here he was yet again. It had become a common occurrence for him in this passed week. She always managed to be on his mind and seeing her put him at ease.

"I will be back in two hours." He finaly said, knowing he had to report to Aizen. Orihime's head snaped up to look at him, their eyes locked together for a moment, she shivered. "I hope you will have eaten until I return, because it will have dire consequence if you don't." Ulquiorra turned and walked out of the room, the door locking behind him with a soft click, leaving Orihime alone again. She sighed and sat down on the white couch that was in her room, she sat there for like halve an hour until her stomach rumbled, indicating her that she was hungry.

She got of the couch, and walked to the tray of food that was on the other side of her white room. She uncovered the plate and the smell of turkey filled her nose, her stomach rumbled again and she took the plate and sat down at a white table with a lone chair. She wasn't lying when she said the food was good. She started eating, the silence excruciating to her ears, she wanted to talk to someone. The talks she had with her captor weren't very comfortable but maybe she should try and start a conversation with him, to at least fill the silence.

She finished her plate rather quickly and sat on the couch again. There was nothing she could do to pass the time. She didn't even get out of her cell often, only when Aizen needed her powers but that was it.

She felt so lonely here, all alone with no one to talk to. She was getting sleepy, so she closed her eyes. She finaly decided to try to talk with Ulquiorra, maybe she could even make friends with him. She wasn't sure about the last one but decided to try, after that she drifted to sleep, dreaming about her and Ulquiorra being friends, not noticing familiar spiritual pressures somewhere outside of Las Noches.

OoO

"When are we going to get there?" Ichigo grumbled. "We have been running a while now. Why does it seem that we are nowhere of getting close to it"

"Just calm down, your freaking out doesn't help us at all, just keep running." Uryu said getting annoyed with Ichigo. "Well excuse me. You're not helping ether." Ichigo said stoping to catch his breath. "It seems the castle is much larger than it looks from here." Chad said it as an observation. "Come on, we need to hurry up so we can save Orihime, and get out of here." Ichigo started running again, and Chad and Uryu followed him.

Suddenly there came a shout. "Hey Ichigo"Shouted Rukia. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu stopped, and saw Rukia and Renji coming there way. "Hey Rukia, Renji-" Ichigo was kicked in the face by Rukia, and elbowed in the gut by Renji. "Hey, why did you do that?" Ichigo said flaming in fury. Rukia hit him again.

"You idiot, what were you thinking when you came here? Why couldn't you wait for us, why couldn't you trust us?" Rukia was mad at Ichigo. How could he even think about that they weren't coming to save Orihime too? "Because I thought you weren't coming." Ichigo said lowering his head.

"What? No matter what, we would come to save Orihime." Rukia was angry, but she softened when she saw Ichigo's expression. She saw guilt in his eyes. No matter what Ichigo did to make her angry, irritated or any other negative emotion, he always knew how to make those emotions disappear just as fast as he had awakened them in her. "Ok Ichigo we have to go. Who knows what they are doing to her as we speak, some kind of brainwash or torturing." Rukia shuddered at this. "Let's hurry"

"Ok Rukia, come on Uryu, Chad, Renji we need to go." Ichigo started running again with Rukia, and the others followed. No one of them wanted to stop, because they were close, and thinking about Orihimes being in pain only made them run faster.

OoO

Ulquiorra entered the throne room. Aizen as per usual was sitting in his throne, looking bored as ever. His interest spiked a bit when he saw Ulquiorra entering. Ulquiorra bowed. "Ah Ulquiorra, how's our 'guest' doing?" Aizen asked, leaning forward from his throne. "She's fine. She didn't eat breakfast this morning but she said she wasn't hungry. I told her eat her meal until I returned."

"Does she not like the food we serve her?" Aizen asked in a tone that sounded like he was offended but Ulquiorra knew otherwise. "No, she said the food was good but she just didn't have the appetite to eat it." Ulquiorra looked at his master who had a smug smile on his face. "Ow does she now?" Aizen took the Hogyoku out of his pocket and twiddled it. "Anyway, her friends have come to Hueco Mundo."

"What will you acquire of me to do Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra bowed, ready to hear his master's next command. "Absolutely nothing, I want you and the other Espada to stay in Las Noches, don't do anything, and let them come to us."

"Is there anything else?" Ulquiorra asked, he had no problems doing as Aizen told but he wasn't so sure about other. He knew a certain blue haired Espada would be the first to go after the soulreaper Ichigo Kurosaki, and would propably break the rules to get the chance to fight him.

"Ah yes, there is a special outfit for our 'guest'. Make sure she wears it; after all she's one of us now. You are dismised." Aizen waved a hand as a sign for Ulquiorra to go.

OoO

After exiting the trone room, Ulquiorra headed to check on Orihime. He had Orihimes outfit in his hands as he approached her room, and listened for a moment. It was quiet. He slowly opened the door and steped in. He had anticipated that she would stand by the window, looking up at the moon. Instead, she was sleeping soundlessly on the couch. Ulquiorra looked at her and marveled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked, he shook his head to clear his mind but the sight in front of him didn't help to compose himself.

He set the bundle of clothes on the lone chair, and noticed that she had eaten all her food. He was kind of relieved, because he wasn't very fond of the idea of actually forced feeding her. The thought of hurting her brought a sharp pang of pain in the area where his hollow hole is. It was hard for him to be near the girl, because she always managed to make him feel something.

Ulquiorra thought about waking Orihime but decided against it. He was about to head to the door when he noticed she was shivering slightly, he wasn't surprised by that but he was surprised when he had taken of his jacket and covered her shivering form, she pulled the jacket closer to her body, and stopped shivering moments later. Ulquiorra didn't even realise he was holding his breath until he released it in a sigh. He left the room to gather his own thoughts, and get another jacket.

OoO

Orihime woke up after couple of hours. Her eyes were still shut, and she couldn't understand why she felt ... good? She couldn't remeber when was the last time she has had a good sleep like this. A month ago, she couldn't remember.

She unconsciously snugled into Ulquiorras jacket, and suddenly she realised that it wasn't there when she had fallen asleep. She sat up, and inspected the jacket. She looked at the jacket for a moment then realised who the jacket belong to, she smiled and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. This was odd for her, because she would have never guest that Ulquiorra was so nice.

She felt a bit colder than before, so she raped Ulquiorra's jacket around her body tighter, inhaling the sent of spearmint. The sent filled her senses and she sighed. Suddenly she felt something that alarmed her. She felt her friend's spiritual pressures. They were far away but she could still feel them. She got off the couch and walked to the high, barren window. She felt their spiritual pressure fluctuating and knew they were fighting. She prayed to god that they would be okey, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had thought, if she came to Hueco Mundo then her friends would be alright but know they were here, ether to stop Aizen or to save her, she chouse the first one because, she thought they propably think she's a traitor now.

She was too busy that she didn't feel the presence behind her. Ulquiorra stood behind the girl and watched, as she was shaking from the effort to not cry out loud. He decided to finaly let her know of his presence.

"Woman", he said not bothering to be concerned about startling her. She jumped and turned around slightly, wiping her eyes as she did so. "You could have knocked or something. It's rude to just walk in and scare people halve to death."

He ignored her comment and continued. "Why were you crying Woman? Did it have to do with something outside of Las Noches?" Orihime figured that he would already know about her friend's presence. "My friends, I can feel them and they are fighting...they weren't supposed to come here..." She broke off and turned away from Ulquiorra again, not wanting to show her tears.

"Yes, your right they are fighting." He paused and waited for her reaction but she stayed as she was. "They are here and fighting to save you." She turned around her eyes wide. "What? Why would they? Don't they think I'm a traitor?"

"Why are you asking me Woman? I know nothing about friendship or companionship, so how could I know their reason?" Orihime suddenly felt pity for him, not knowing anything about friendship. What kind of life would that be? She met his eyes and Ulquiorra could see sincerity in her grey depths.

"You're right Ulquiorra, I know about friendship and I also know that I should teach you, because everyone needs a friend." Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a split second before going back to normal. "Why do you think I would need that?"

"Because I just know it, and there isn't anything you can say to make me think otherwise." She said feeling quite satisfied for standing up to Ulquiorra. She would be friends with Ulquiorra. She turned back to the window to continue praying for her friends. Ulquiorra stood there for moment, looking at Orihime's back, and then headed for the door.

"I'll be back in one hour with your meal Woman." He almost left but Orihime stoped him.

"Ulquiorra"

"Yes"

"Could you call me by my name?" She crossed her fingers in front of her, hoping he would oblige. "Fine" And he left, locking the door behind him. Orihime just smiled and turned back to the window.

To be continued...

**A/N: Please Rewiev! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	4. Daze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.**

**A/N: I am really sorry about the lateness of this chapter! Writers block has been a pain in the neck! Anyway, here's chapter 4! At last!**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

The air in Hueco Mundo had become dense with all the spiritual pressures that were fluctuating out there. Orihime could feel it; multiple battles were taking place near the Las Noches castle. She could feel all for their auras – Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Renji, that meant they were still alive, but she was still scared. She wanted so badly to help them, but could do nothing but hope that they would be okey.

She looked down at her new attire and sighed; now she really looked like a traitor. She was dressed in a white uniform that she had thought was a dress. Well, she hadn't been far from tha truth, but the outfit had also a cape and pants that were extreamly baggy, but were comfortable. When she thought about it, it wasn't so bad, at least now she was warm.

She couldn't understand though, why all of the Arrancar's were dressed in white, and were working for the evil side, but soulreapers were dressed in black and were good, it didn't make sense to her. Aren't the good guys supposed to be dressed in white, and the bad guys in black?

She sighed, she recalled that Ulquiorra had commented that 'the outfit surprisingly suited her', and she had to wonder, was he trying to compliment her.

Suddenly Orihime could hear quiet and smooth footsteps approaching her door, and she turned her attention to the door. Just then, her captor entered her cell, his face as emotionless as ever.

For a moment there was a silence hanging in the air around them. Orihime didn't know what to say, and Ulquiorra just stood there, waiting for the woman in front of him to say something.

Orihime was wondering why Ulquiorra had come back so soon. It had been only two hours since he brought her breakfast and lunch wasn't due at least for another three hours.

Finaly Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"Lord Aizen has requested your presence." Ulquiorra said, and Orihime jumped slightly. "I will escort you to the bath facilities, so you would be presentable for Lord Aizen." Orihime nodded. Bath time was her favorite time here, so she didn't mind.

Ulquiorra motioned for her to follow him. "Follow me...Orihime."

Orihime didn't know what it was, but the way Ulquiorra said her name made butterfly's dance in the pit of her stomach. It was a very strange reaction, because as far as she could remember, Ichigo had been the only one who could do that. She also wandered what Aizen wanted from her; she shuddered imagining that man looking down at her from his throne, his face shoving kindness, but his soul black as the night.

Ulquiorra walked out the door, and she quickly hurried after him out the door, and for several seconds her eyes got blinded by the light from the hallway. It didn't take her long to adjust to the light, and she practically ran after Ulquiorra, because he was walking too fast.

"Wait! Why are you walking so fast? I can't keep up with you." Ulquiorra paused, and waited for her to catch up. When Orihime got there she was taking big breaths of air. "Try to keep up." Ulquiorra said in a rather bored tone.

The rest of the walk to the bath room was quiet. Orihime had a tough time keeping up with Ulquiorra, so she couldn't really say anything.

She still felt her friend's spiritual pressures, but this time they were stable and she was glad for that. She noticed that being outside of her cell, she was able to fell her friend's auras even clearly, and she could only guess that it meant her friends were somewhere in the big, white castle. She was so deep in thought; she didn't even notice that she was falling behind Ulquiorra. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, deep in thought.

Ulquiorra couldn't hear her frantic footsteps running behind him anymore, so he stoped, he looked back and saw Orihime quite a long distance away, just standing, and looking somewhere in space. He walked back, annoyed at the situation. He stoped right in front of her, but she didn't react in any way, so he gently shook her shoulder. It startled her and she jumped. Ulquiorra didn't say anything just turned and kept walking, and Orihime followed mumbling an apology.

It was back to the running again.

"Ulquiorra" Orihime could barely speak, she was still panting from the run, but Ulquiorra kept walking as if he didn't hear her. She stoped again to catch her breath. "Ulquiorra" She called once she had regained herself. Ulquiorra heared her this time. He turned and stared at her, his eyes shoving clear annoyance, before going back to normal. It was odd for Orihime, because Ulquiorra usually didn't show any emotions.

For a moment there was silence, Ulquiorra not saying a word and Orihime still a little out of breath. "Could you slow down? I can't keep up with you." She pleaded with him, and Ulquiorra sighed. The woman was impossible. First, she stops in the hallway to daydream, and now she can't keep up with him again.

He didn't answer to that, but Orihime could feel that he was slowing down. She was finaly able to walk next to him, and when she did, she noticed that he was either starring forward, or had his eyes closed. She couldn't help but stare; she had never met someone like him before. Even though she was still a bit scared of him, she had to admit he was quite handsome. His ebony hair contrasted with his snow white skin, the green lines that emanated from his eyes made them look like small daggers. The most beautiful part of his face was definitely his eyes. Orihime hadn't seen anyone with eyes so big, and intensly green. They made him look unnatural, but in a beautiful way. Another interesting thing was that his uper lip was black, and lower lip was white. She kept analysing his every feature, her eyes wide with curiosity. Ulquiorra caught her starring but, she didn't react, she was too busy with her thoughts to notice.

He spoke. "Woman" She still kept looking at him, he waved a hand in front of her face, but she still had that dreamy look in her eyes. "Orihime"

That did the trick, and she finaly snaped out of it. "Huh...Sorry, I was starring wasn't I?" Orihime asked, turning away, feeling embarased. She could already feel herself blushing.

"Yes. Why?" Ulquiorra asked, curious about what she's going to say. Orihime let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah… N-nothing" She stuttered, and blushed as Ulquiorra looked at her with curious eyes, which wasn't a common occurrence.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra noticed Orihimes flushed cheeks. "Why are you cheeks pink? Are you sick?" Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime, and touched her cheek. His fingers were warm, and she could feel his familiar spearmint scent enveloped her, and she had tough time keeping her eyes open. He removed his hand, and returned his hands in his pockets. "If you're sick, then I have to take you to Szayel. We can't have you sick. Who knows when Lord Aizen will require your power?" Ulquiorra said, gazing down at her.

"I'm fine." She quickly said, Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment, but then turned abruptly and kept walking. "Come. We don't have time to stand here." Ulquiorra informed her. His pace had slowed down, so Orihime was able to walk besides him again. "Thank you." She murmured, and looked at floor.

They finaly came to a stop at a big, white door. Ulquiorra opened the door, and let Orihime in. "You have thirty minutes." Ulquiorra said strictly and closed the door behind him. Orihime didn't waste time. She ran the water in the tub, and undressed. She knew better than to take his words lightly. She remembered the first time she was in the bath room. She had fallen asleep in the tub, and Ulquiorra had come in the bath room, and wakened her up. She was lucky that the water was sudsy, and Ulquiorra didn't see her naked, but it had been an experience she didn't want to repeat.

Orihime submerged into the water, the warmth taking away some of the stress that had bottled up, up until now. She washed herself while her mind wandered back to her friends, and what they were doing at the moment. She concentrated her spiritual energy to seek out her friends auras. They were still strong, and her heart calmed down, they were alright. She layed on her back looking at the white ceiling, and closed her eyes for a moment.

OoO

Her eyes shot open suddenly. How much time did she have until Ulquiorra would come back? She quickly got out of the bath tub and grabed for the towel. She quickly dried herself and put on the Arrancar uniform. She dried her hair as much as she could with the towel, and put back her flower hairpins in to her hair; not long after she was done, the door opened and Ulquiorra came into the room. He nodded to her and indicated her to follow him. She followed wordlessly out of the room while combing her hair with her fingers, her hair still damp a little.

She was lead trough a long hallway, up a couple of staircases and finaly they came to a stop at a tall, white double door that was made out of stone. Ulquiorra announced his presence, and the door opened, and they steped inside. Orihime seeing the large, hollow room grew a bit anxious and steped closer to Ulquiorra, as if for protection.

Ulquiorra knew he should just ignore her, but sensing her anxiety himself, he didn't leave her side. Her eyes made contact with his, and he could see something in them. Was it fear? He couldn't tell, but she relaxed a bit when she looked at him. She kept wrunging her hands nervously, and he could see a cold sweat starting to form on her forehead in little crystalline beads.

A figure steped out of the darkness of the room, and Orihime could see a pale face with a wide fox grin. The man had slitted eyes, and she remembered that this was the ex-captain Gin Ichimaru. He looked at both Orihime and Ulquiorra with his never fading smile and then steped back in the darkness and disappeared.

"Ah Ulquiorra" Orihime jumped slightly, and turned to were the voice had come from. "I see you have brought our guest, excellent." Aizen steped out from behind of his throne and smiled at them.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed deeply in front of his superior. Orihime just nodded weakly and looked at the floor. She didn't feel well in the presence of the cruel man, but Ulquiorra's presence lessened it.

"Now Orihime Inoue, how's been your stay in Las Noches? Has anyone made it uncomfortable?" Aizen asked as he came closer to where she stood. "N-no" Orihime stuttered, as she looked up at Aizen. His eyes showing false kindness looked in to hers. "That's good." Aizen turned around, and walked to his white throne. "I'm sure you already know what's happening, don't you?" Aizen asked suddenly.

Orihime gulped loudly and nodded. "Yes" She looked at Ulquiorra, and saw him watching her with…curiosity? She didn't know, because she was still bad at reading his expressions, if he even made them.

"Your friends are fools, and soon will meet their doom." Aizen said nonchalantly. "You should forget them Orihime." He continued. "After all you're one of us now." He finished the sentence with a smirk.

Orihime hung her head low, and sighed. There was nothing she could do, but in her heart she knew that she would never be one of them. But, she had to except the fact that she will stay here as long as Aizen will need her, and what would come of her then, she didn't know. "Yes" She murmured softly, the word stinging her tongue.

"Good" Aizen said finaly, he looked at Ulquiorra and motioned for him to escort her to her room. He bowed, and told Orihime to follow. She complied and walked behind him like an obedient puppy dog. In the hallway, Ulquiorra stoped and Orihime bumped right in to him. She fell backwards, and waited to come in contact with the hard marble floor, but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes, and was met by two bright green eyes.

Ulquiorra had acted on instinct and had caught her by her waist. Orihime looked up at him in a daze. Her eyes unfocused. After what felt like eternity for her being in his arms, she finaly stood straight and Ulquiorra let go of her and returned his hands in the depths of his pockets. Orihime looked at him carefully, but couldn't read his expression. She sighed at that, and looked up at Ulquiorra again, only to find him walking away. She turned on her heel and followed, not wanting to be left alone.

To be continued…

**A/N: Really big Thanks for reading and pretty Please with a cherry on top Rewiev! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	5. Monster and Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ulquiorra or Orihime, or any other character in Bleach. *weep* they all belong to Tite Kubo! I just own my ideas!**

**A/N: I am really sorry to people who actually read this story of mine, but I have been neglecting it to write my other two stories. I don't feel to good myself, about leaving someone hanging, but I hadn't had an inspiration to write this story. And also because of the lack of rewievs, it seems as if no one reads it, so I haven't bothered, I guess. So here, finaly I give you the next chapter! Also I am changing the rating to M here, because of violence and rape (almost)!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

After Ulquiorra had taken Orihime back to her cell he headed to the kitchen to fetch Orihime's meal. On the way there he kept thinking about her. There was something about her that drew him in. It wasn't just because she was beautiful. He had seen a lot of beautiful women in his life, a lot of them had payed their attention to him, but he had ignored them. They were nothing but trash. Lying, arrogant and cunning in their nature, they tended to deceive others with their charms. He always recognizes these women when he saw one, and Orihime was nothing like them.

She was just so innocent and naïve and kindhearted. He remembered that in the first day that he met her in the park, she wasn't aggressive enough to be a fighter. She had this determination though that shone in her eyes. That was one of the things that fascinated him. If only she had believed in her abilities more then he had. Yes, he believed she was strong, and she wasn't trash. She was brave, and she proved it everytime, he was near her.

He finaly arrived at the kitchen, and there a lower ranking Arrancar was already waiting with the food trolley. It bowed when Ulquiorra entered the room, and Ulquiorra just indicated for it to follow him. He exited the kitchen and the servant followed behind him, the weals of the trolley squeaking loudly and the plates and silverware making clinking noises. It didn't bother Ulquiorra in the least, because his thoughts were again centered on the auburn haired girl. He admitted it to himself, but rather reluctantly that the girl was completely and utterly fascinating to him. Everything about her was interesting. Her long auburn hair, her big, expressive silver eyes, her sunny disposition, her skin, that so unlike his, glowed with life and warmth, her smile and laughter, that made his hollow hole ache, but not in a bad way. It was more like warmth that spread through him, warming him.

He stoped, when a certain blue haired man came around the corner and called after him. He turned around to face the other Arrancar, his emerald green eyes meeting gazes with the sky blue eyes of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "What do you want Grimmjow?" He asked, already irritated by the other man. Grimmjow just grinned, and in a flash he was in front of Ulquiorra, his fist intended to connect with Ulquiorra's jaw, but Ulquiorra caught his fist in his, and the force of the blow, made the bones in Grimmjow's arm to crack with a sickening sound. "You never learn, do you Grimmjow. You can't win me." Ulquiorra commented in a mocking voice that made Grimmjow pissed.

"Shut up, I could win you at anytime, if I wanted to." Grimmjow threatened, but Ulquiorra was unfazed. He shoved Grimmjow away, and returned his hands in the depths of his pockets. "I suggest you find a fight somewhere else Grimmjow, and with someone who you can take on." Grimmjow growled, but stepped back. Ulquiorra was right, he couldn't take him on. He was the fourth and he himself was the sixth, the difference in their strenght was obvious, but Grimmjow was always willing to fight with someone stronger then him, and if he won, he could get more power. He didn't particularly care about the ranks that Aizen had divided them in, because Grimmjow had always though of himself as the strongest of them all. Right now, his only goal was to fight with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Your right, I should fight someone who can take me on." He said arrogantly and stalked off. Ulquiorra just sighed and turned back to head to Orihime's cell, the servant Arrancar following behind him.

OoO

Orihime layed on the bed, her head, plopped against the cold, white wall. She was trying to get some rest, while Ulquiorra had went to fetch her dinner, though, it was a futile attempt, as she still kept thinking about her friends, and what they were doing at the moment. She wondered if they were okey, if they were hurt or not. Just the thought of them being injured or near death, made her blood run cold.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice her door being open or the tall, lanky figure that stood there, looking at her with hungry eyes. She jumped and was brought out of her thoughts by a slick voice that made her skin crawl. "Hello there, pet." She looked up and was met by a sight of a tall man with long black hair, that went passed his shoulders, an eye patch on his left eye. He wore an Arrancar uniform that shoved off his chest, and really funny black shoes, that looked like leprechaun shoes. He also had a collar that looked like a spoon, and if he didn't have a creepy smile, that could make a newborn baby cry, then maybe, she would have thought, he was funny looking, but her body was actually frozen by fear that this man made her fell.

"I'm Nnoitora" He drawled, his eyes moving all over her body and his long tongue shoot out to lick his lips. Orihime couldn't do anything but stare at him, her body trembling with fear. He moved closer and she had the sudden urge to jump up off the bed and run out the open door, but she didn't move, because there was no way, she could escape from this man. She had seen his kind use that technique, that was similar to soulreaper flash step, but wasn't really the same, so she knew, if she tried to run away, she would be caught in a mere second.

"What's the matter? Is our sweet, little pet shy?" He mocked, as he was mere inches away from her now. She scooted away a bit, her voice trembling when she tried to speak. "N-No I-I'm s-sorry. It's nice to meet you Nnoitora, I'm Orihime Inoue." She stuttered out, trying to be polite, as to not anger the Arrancar. She knew if she did something stupid, he could easily kill her on the spot. She shuddered at the thought, and cringed internally, when the tall Arrancar seemed to notice her discomfort.

"So, you're a Princess, are you now?" She shook her head at that, and he just smirked. He moved even closer now, his bony, skeletal hand grabbed her wrist, and she yelped in pain. "What's the matter? I'm just trying to help you stand up, your majesty." He mocked, he knew very well, that she wasn't a Princess, but he wanted to have a little fun with her. He had to make it quick, though, because Ulquiorra could come back any moment now. He started dragging her across the floor, as she tried to pull her hand away from his, but it was useless, because he had a death grip on her wrist.

Nnoitra smashed her against the wall, opposites her bed and Orihime felt her breath being knocked out of her, as she was pinned against the wall by the snake like man. "Let me entertain you, your majesty." As he said that, his hands started roaming all over her body and Orihime felt sick in the stomach by this man. He groped her breasts, pinching her nipples painfully, making her yelp in pain, his other hand moving lower underneath the waist band of her baggy pants and her undergarments. He pushed two of his bony fingers into her core, making Orihime scream in pain and tears to spill over her cheeks. She started to trash around kicking and screaming, as Nnoitora moved his fingers in and out of her. "Relax Princess; I'll make it worth your time." He chuckled when more tears spilled down her cheeks. He leaned forward and glided his tongue along the length of her neck. This time, the only thing, she could think about was to call for help, any help. She couldn't let this man ruin her innocence.

"Ulquiorra" She screamed as loud as her lungs could muster and Nnoitora, removing his fingers from her, smacked her hard across her face, the force of the blow, making Orihime fall on the floor hard. "Shut up you freakin bitch." He yelled at her. "Ulquiorra's isn't going help you." He grinned at her, as he ripped of the top halve of her Arrancar uniform.

Now Orihime layed on the floor in nothing but the baggy pants, her face bruised and her nose bloodied, and she could taste her blood in her mouth. She tried to cover herself, as she curdled up in a ball, but Nnoitora kicked her, winding her, as she flew across the room and crashed into a wall. "Now for the fun part" Nnoitora said more to himself, then anyone else.

In a flash, he was in front of her, ripping off her pants and undergarments, exposing her completely. He was about to rip his own clothes off, when he was suddenly pinned against the wall by his throat. He looked down too see who the attacker was and wasn't really surprised, when he looked at the face of the fourth Espada. But his eyes did widen, when he saw that Ulquiorra's face had transformed from the one of indifference, to one of pure rage. He could feel the fourths spiritual pressure hit him like a black cloud, and he found, it was getting hard to breathe.

Ulquiorra was so angry, and on top of that, he couldn't remember that he had ever been angry like this before. Maybe, when he had been human, he had experience such feelings, but as a hollow he hadn't felt anything. All he knew right now, though, was that the moment he had entered Orihime's cell and seen her lying on the floor, naked with blood running from her nose, as Nnoitora was ready to rape her, something in him had snapped, and at the moment he couldn't careless how he looked in Nnoitra's eyes. He also was restraining himself, because all he just wanted to do, was to kill the fifth Espada to be finaly done with the sick pedophile.

His hand on Nnoitra's throat tightened, and Nnoitora started trashing around, trying to free himself from Ulquiorra's grip, but failed. Ulquiorra yanked him forward suddenly and then threw him out the door, Nnoitra's body slaming hard into the wall creating a huge dent, just outside of Orihime's room. Ulquiorra unleashed more of his spiritual pressure and Nnoitora felt like he was being choked by an invisible force. He clutched at his neck, trying to remove something, that wasn't even there, his face contorted in pain.

Finaly, Ulquiorra let go of him and Nnoitora fell on his knees on the cold, marble floor, still panting. Neather one of them said anything for a moment, but Ulquiorra broke the silence finaly, as Nnoitora regained his breathing completely. "I suggest you leave Nnoitora, or this will have dire consequences." He said in his monotone, trying to be calm and indifferent. "Tch Ulquiorra, you always have to ruin all the fun." He mocked in his snake like voice.

"Lord Aizen will not be pleased about this Nnoitora." Ulquiorra stated and then turned his attention to the girl on the floor. Nnoitora rolled his eyes at that, not caring what Ulquiorra said. He took one last appreciative look at Orihime's naked body, and then he left the room, limping a bit.

When he was gone, Ulquiorra bent down and picked Orihime up off the cold floor, her naked body bruised and her face bloodied, and the girl was unconscious as Ulquiorra held her in his arms. Ulquiorra could feel his hollow hole aching with guilt. He was supposed to protect her. Wasn't that what Aizen had assigned him to do? 'No' Ulquiorra thought to himself. 'I don't just do it because it's Aizen's orders. I do it because she's important to me.' He sighed in annoyance. This whole thing with Orihime was seriously getting out of control. He didn't want to feel this way, it had been easy to not feel anything at all, but now he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. He thought about what would have happened, if he hadn't come in time. He shuddered at the thought. He wasn't sure what to do now, maybe he should wait for her to wake up and heal herself.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, and his eyes widened at the fact, that he hadn't noticed that she was completely naked. Now, though, he was very painfully aware of the auburn haired beauties naked bosoms pushing against his chest, as he was holding her against him. He didn't know why, but it was slightly uncomfortable to be in such close proximity to the girl's naked, soft, warm body all of a sudden. He went over to the bed, with Orihime in his arms, and layed her down, though, he felt a bit disappointed at the loss of her body against his.

He tried not to look at her, but his eyes moved on their own accord and swept over her body for a couple of seconds. It was enough, though, because he was sure, he would have the picture in his mind everytime, he saw her. 'Great, just what I need.' He sighed and took the thin sheet that covered the bed, and covered Orihime's body with it. He didn't want her to wake up and find herself completely naked, thinking that Nnoitora had indeed done, what he had wanted to.

The servant Arrancar finaly pushed in the trolley, and bowed to Ulquiorra, before taking his leave. Ulquiorra was about to leave as well, but changed his mind, deciding to wait right there until she woke up. With that thought, he sat down on the white chair, his eyes never leaving the girls form, as she breathed steadily.

OoO

The first thing that Orihime felt, when she finaly came to consciousness, was searing pain. The next was flashes of what had happened. She suddenly shot up in bed and regreted the action, because she cried out in pain. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she clutched her side. She didn't have to see the bruises, to know that they were there. Suddenly a very familiar, silky voice cut through the silence of the room, and Orihime head shot up to look in the emerald orbs of her captor. "Take it easy" He ordered her almost in a soft voice and Orihime was quite surprised. His voice always sounded cold and distant when he usually talked to her, but this time, he almost sounded like he was concerned with her well being. And though his face looked the same as usual, she could have sworn, she saw a glimmer of guilt in his eyes.

As they looked at each other for long moments, Orihime couldn't help but smile at him, well, as much as she could with her bruised lips and bloodied nose. She was so happy to see him, but she had to know one thing, though, and taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat, fidgeting with her hands. "Um…Ul-Ulquiorra…" She stuttered and paused looking at her lap, the next words coming out as a whisper. "D-Did Nnoitora-" She didn't get to finish the sentence, and she was thankful for that, because Ulquiorra cut her off. "No. I came just in time." As he said that, Orihime let out a sigh of relief and layed back down on the bed, feeling better knowing that her innocence was still intact.

He continued, and Orihime's eyes widened at his tone. "But he will be punished; I will make sure of that." He sounded as if he was ready to murder Nnoitora. She was about to say something, but Ulquiorra cut her off again. "You should heal yourself." As he said that, he came closer to her, his figure looming over her, his big emerald orbs shining in the moonlight, as he reached out and brushed a stray hair away from her face, his warm fingers, making her shiver.

Orihime took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. He stepped away from her and turned away, giving her room, as she activated her healing shield and started to heal her bruises. She blushed, when she finaly noticed that she was stark naked underneath the thin sheet and was thankful, that Ulquiorra had turned away, to give her some privacy. She blushed, even a deeper shade of red, when she thought about, weather Ulquiorra had looked at her, when she had been unconscious in her current state. She wondered if he had liked what he'd seen. She shook her head, scolding herself for thinking such things, it really wasn't like her.

She focused back on healing her bruises. The healing process didn't take long, because she had gotten really good at using her healing shield. She guessed Aizen was right, when he had said that her power was not healing, but rejection of events, because when she was done, there weren't even scars, like it hadn't even happened.

When she was done healing her bruises and small cuts, she wrapped the thin sheet around herself again, and cleared her throat, to get Ulquiorra's attention. He turned around and nodded at her, and she blushed, as his eyes swept over her body, to inspect that all her wounds have been taken care of. "I hope your hungry" He stated and Orihime's stomach rumbled suddenly, making her blush from embarrassment. "Um…Yeah I guess." She giggled and saw that Ulquiorra was looking at her with curious eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked and she giggled again. "Nothing" She managed through her giggles and Ulquiorra decided that it was no use asking, he probably wouldn't understand anyway. And, also, her laugh was quite pleasant, so it didn't even matter to him, why.

He uncovered the dinner plate and set the dish on the white table, near the white couch, the smell of cream soup filled her senses and her stomach gave another rumble. She quickly sat down and started eating, not wanting to embarrass herself any further. Ulquiorra watched her for a moment, making sure she ate, before turning around and heading for the door. He stoped, though, when he heard her small, timid voice.

"Ulquiorra"

"Yes?" He asked, as he turned around to face her, his hands in his pockets and his face indifferent. She wrung her hands nervously. "Um…Will you stay a bit longer?" She bit her bottom lip, her eyes down cast; the soup forgotten at the moment. Ulquiorra thought for a moment, not sure if he should stay. Seeing that she didn't eat her soup, he sighed. He walked over to the white couch and sat down; she smiled and resumed eating her soup.

They sat in silence, Orihime eating her soup as slowly as possible; just to make Ulquiorra stay at least a moment longer, to keep her company. Ulquiorra watched the girl and came to a conclusion that the girl was stalling on purpose, to just make him stay longer. That brought a strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't indentify yet. The girl trusted him, and she seemed to like his presence. Was it because he had saved her from Nnoitora, that she started to look at him more like he was her friend and not her enemy? He hadn't intended for her to think of him as her hero. Though, it seemed that he couldn't do anything about that now, the damage had been done the moment, he saved her from Nnoitora. But he didn't regret that he had saved her from that sick bastard, and later he would make sure the fifth payed for that, either he would administer the punishment himself or just go to Aizen about this. Either way, Nnoitora would pay dearly.

When Orihime was finaly done with her soup, she sat on her bed, feeling a bit chilly wrapped only in the thin bed sheet. Her arms were already covered in goosebumps and she shivered. "Um...Ulquiorra" The said espada regarded her with a hum. "I don't have anything to wear." She complained. "And I feel a bit dirty." As she said that, images of what happened earlier flashed through her mind, and she felt nauseas all of a sudden.

Ulquiorra didn't comment on that, but only indicated for her to follow him. "Wait, but I'm only wearing a bed sheet, I'm not going anywhere like this." She huffed and Ulquiorra sighed. 'Why is she so stubborn all of a sudden?' He wondered. "Fine, I have other methods." He informed her, and in a flash, he was in front of her and picked her up. She screamed, as he used Sonido and moved through the halls in amazing speed. The next thing she knew, they had arrived at the door of the bathing facilities. He set her down and pushed her inside the bathing room, Orihime nearly loosing the bed sheet in the process. "I will return with a new uniform, until then I expect you to be done." He said just before he closed the door, leaving Orihime in the bath room alone.

Orihime sighed and then walked over to one of the showers, deciding to take a shower, rather then a bath, wanting to wash away the dirty feeling of Nnoitora touching her skin. She ran the water, checking so it wouldn't be too hot nor too cold and grabbing soap and a wash cloth, stepped inside. She thought about everything that had happened in her stay here in Las Noches ever since she was brought here, and she couldn't help but think that she has come closer to becoming friends with Ulquiorra. Especially, today had been the most successful, and it was thanks to Nnoitora. She shuddered at the thought that the Arrancar had actually, unintentionally, caused this.

She washed herself carefully, wanting to wash away the disgusting feeling. She was just glad that Ulquiorra was assigned as her prison guard, because if it had been anyone else she would have been raped today. It wasn't so much that she was waiting for when she was married, but she wanted her first time to be special, with someone who she loved and who loved her back.

There was a knock at the door, and Ulquiorra's smooth, silky voice was slightly muffled by the door. "Are you done Orihime?" She heard him ask, and she was happy that he still remembered, on rare occasions, to call her in her first name. "Almost" She called back, and quickly rinsing her hair, stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body, and saw as Ulquiorra opened the door and set the uniform on a stool near the door, not looking in her direction. She smiled, as he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone once again. 'I'm lucky that he at least he is not a pervert.' She thought to herself, as she quickly dried herself, not wanting to keep Ulquiorra waiting for her for so long, and dressed. She exited the bathing room, and Ulquiorra was already waiting for her. She smiled at him and he motioned for her to follow him back to her room. She followed, thankful that at least that he was walking in a slow pace this time.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well, I'm glad that I'm done with this chapter; it was so hard to write the raping scene (don't like them), but I guess I had to include one, even though I feel disgusted with myself to write it, and that's why I didn't let Nnoitora finish it, I'm not totally sick. And in this story it kind of helps me to advance their relationship. And also they seem a bit OOC even for even myself, so please don't kill me if I made Ulquiorra more caring then the usual cold robot that he is! :p**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I am not sure if it's necessary for me to tell this, but I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Hi there people, this time I'm updating faster because I got a bit of inspiration. Wow and this time there were at least few people that rewieved. Thanks! And I hope you will enjoy this, and maybe even rewiev, if you're in a good mood! Also, if you're in a bad mood, then don't because you will probably flame me and flames turn my smile into a frown! ;(**

**Chapter 6**

The sun filtered through the window, as she slowly opened her eyes. The warmth the sun provided warmed her skin, and she couldn't help but smile. She stretched and yawned, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly got up from bed. She felt disoriented, as she looked around the room. This wasn't her room in Hueco Mundo; this was her room in the living world. The bright sun outside only confirmed it, and as she looked out the window, she was greeted by the familiar sight of other apartment buildings and people making their way through the street. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had she been rescued so soon? She couldn't remember being taken away from her room in Hueco Mundo. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing her usual pajamas. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She stared at herself for long moment, feeling that something wasn't right. After through roughly examining herself, not finding the fault in herself, she exited the bathroom and quickly opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a yellow sundress, which went over her knees and didn't show too much cleavage, and quickly changed. She didn't know why, but she could tell that something was wrong. On top of that, she couldn't feel her friend's spiritual pressures. She quickly made her way out of her room, not stoping to look at anything else, as she practically sprinted out her front door, almost forgetting to put on her shoes and locking the door behind her.

She walked through the streets that somehow were empty now. Not a single soul was in sight, and she started to feel uneasy. About ten minutes ago, she had seen people walking down the same street, she was currently walking through, but now it was like everyone just disappeared. She started to panic when the sky suddenly darkened, and she heard thunder rumbling in the distance. She broke out into a run, her feet carrying her aimlessly. Rain poured down on her hard, and she felt like her legs were sinking in the asphalt. She struggled to pull out her legs from the black goo, that was now coating them, but it was futile, because she started to sink even deeper. She screamed and tried to claw at the black substance, but it didn't help either. She was going to die, she was sure of that. She called for help, but no one answered her cries, as she sank deeper and deeper into darkness. After a while she gave up on calling out, and started sobbing into her hands that were partially covered with the black goo, tears running down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them off, desperately, wanting to be strong, but more poured from her eyes, and she stilled when she noticed that the tears were an emerald green color. The green color made her remember about Ulquiorra, and she, now more then ever, wanted him to be here and save her from this, whatever it was.

The sky had turned pitch black now and Orihime was now up to her neck in the black goo, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were green tear tracks on her cheeks. The rain had stopped pouring and the sky was clear now with a crescent moon in the middle of the sky. Orihime didn't dare to move, not wanting to sink deeper. Suddenly, she saw a figure move in the moonlight. She couldn't see the person clearly, but she suddenly felt uneasy again. The person had its back on her for a moment, but then he/it turned around, and Orihime was greeted with the person, she didn't want to meet ever again. Noitora

"What's wrong princess, need help?" He mocked, as he moved closer to her, and more tears poured down her cheeks. She didn't want to go through this again, the snake like man scared her so much and she felt that Ulquiorra's isn't going to be here this time. She was at his mercy, and the look in his eyes told her that he knew that too. "Don't come near me." She choked out, and Nnoitora just chuckled, the sickening grin on his face, made Orihime's stomach make uncomfortable lurches, and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Let me help you." He grabbed her by her neck roughly, pulling her out of the black goo. Orihime kicked and screamed, but Nnoitora's grip on her only tightened, and more tears ran down her cheeks, painting her cheeks emerald green completely. "Face it Princess, no one cares about you, anymore."

Orihime screamed and shot up in bed, panting heavily, her cheeks covered in tears, the last words echoing in her mind. 'No one cares about you, anymore.' She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself, but it didn't work and she felt more tears fall. "Orihime" She jumped at her name being called, but soon relaxed, when she was met by the sight of Ulquiorra standing in front of her bed, his emerald green orbs showing concern. She wiped her tears away quickly and just stared at Ulquiorra for a long moment, until she started to cry again and suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, crushing him in a hug. "Ulquiorra" She choked out. Ulquiorra, cought off guard by Orihime's sudden show of affection, feel backwards. He crashed on the hard, marble floor, Orihime on top of him, but still not letting go, her tears soaking his jacket. He ignored it, letting her cry, he didn't make a move to hold her, though. They stayed on the floor like that for a while, until Orihime calmed down a bit.

Orihime sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose. She looked down at Ulquiorra, who was just watching her silently, and tried to smile, as if reassuring him that she was alright. That's just how she was, she didn't want anyone to pity her she was just so tired of that. Even now, when she had been almost raped, she didn't want to show her pain, heck, she didn't even want to think about, what Nnoitora had come close to doing, but she guessed that forgetting about that will be harder then she had thought. She just prayed that she would not have that kind of nightmares anymore, it had felt so real and that's what scared her so much. The pain, the emptiness in her chest had felt so real in her dream, as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. Her friends were her heart and if she were to lose them, she knew she would also lose her own heart and become just an empty shell, like the hollows that lived in the cold, unfeeling world of Hueco Mundo. Just like the one who abused her. She knew that she should hate hollows, just like the soulreapers did, but that just wasn't her. She was anything but resentful, and while she didn't hate Nnoitora, that didn't mean that she would ever want to be in his presence. It would just be too much and seeing the person, who has tried to do something like that to you, wouldn't make the feelings of dread to ever go away. She knew, though, that with time she would forget and move on.

After another five minutes of lying on the floor, Ulquiorra started to feel uncomfortable by her proximity, the images of her naked surfaced in his mind. He cursed internally for remembering that, now he felt like some kind of pervert. Also, her hip was pushing against a certain area that was definitely out of limits. He seriously needed her to get off him.

Orihime had been so deep in thought that, when Ulquiorra cleared his throat, she jumped a bit, making Ulquiorra intake a sharp breath. She finaly noticed their positions and blushed. She quickly got off Ulquiorra, allowing him to stand up. Ulquiorra straightened his clothes and put his hands back into his pockets, composing himself. He studied the auburn haired girl in front of him, who was now wringing her hands and looking at the floor. He knew that he shouldn't care what happens to the girl, but something was bothering her. She wouldn't be having nightmares, if she was fine.

It was Nnoitora's fault! If he hadn't tried to rape her, she wouldn't be traumatized.

Orihime felt the atmosphere in the room turn cold and looked at Ulquiorra, trying to ask him through he eyes what was wrong, but Ulquiorra didn't even look at her. He turned on his heel and headed for the door, his mind on one thing only, to punish the sick bastard. He paused, though, when he heard her small voice call after him. He still didn't face her, though, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave the auburn haired beauty alone. There was just something about her that made him want to hold her, but now was not the time. Also, he was not accustomed to feel this way, so these sudden emotions were scaring him. "Wait" She pleaded, fresh tears collecting in her eyes. "Please…just stay with me for a while longer." Ulquiorra could hear the desperation in her tone, which made him feel guilty for just leaving her in this state, but he had to do it. She had too much control over his emotions. He frowned at the thought. He wasn't supposed to feel anything, and emotions were one of the things he hadn't felt ever since he was a human. There wasn't much he could remember about his own past, but he did remember experiencing emotions when he was a human. "I will return in two hours with your breakfast." He stated monotonously. "Get some rest…Orihime." With that he left the room, shutting the door behind him with an audible click.

Orihime looked at the closed door for a moment, before she went over to her bed and collapsed on top of it. She started sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she layed there. She had wanted him to stay a bit longer. After the nightmare she had just had, she was afraid to fall asleep. His presence could have at least put her at ease, but now she dreaded to go back to sleep. She desperately needed comfort. Even if he was the enemy, she still would be grateful if he would comfort her, dare she think it, hold her and reassure her. But was he capable of feeling or was he just as emotionless, as he appeared. She didn't know why, but her heart was telling her something else. She could feel that Ulquiorra wasn't just an empty shell, like the rest of the hollows. She could feel something good in him, that he just tried to ignore or was fighting. Also, she noticed that even though he always looked indifferent or bored, his eyes never failed to show his true emotions. Those emeralds green orbs that never failed to fascinate her, calmed her and made her feel at ease.

After a while, her sobs subsided and now she was just weeping silently in the pillow. She felt tired and drained, and her eyes closed shut tightly, as sleep finaly took her into a restless slumber.

Ulquiorra stood outside of her door, listening to her sobbing. It made his chest clench painfully and his hollow hole to burn. When the sobs quieted and then died completely, and her spiritual pressure stabilized, he knew that she had fallen asleep. He now had one thing he needed to do. He would go to Aizen first, but Nnoitora would pay for what he did to her. Also, leaving her alone and upset wasn't something he had intended to do, but he decided that he would do something to make her feel better when he returned with her breakfast. With that thought, he walked to the throne room.

To be continued…

**A/N: So, I'm done with chapter 6! It's shorter then the previous chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed! Anyway, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible and I am finaly going to include a bit more of Ichigo and the rest of the crew. Also, someone will get his but kicked in the next chapter, so stay tuned to find out! R&R**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Ulqui for that matter!**

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Finaly was able to post this! I changed the events a bit, since this is my story, making it that Ichigo and the whole crew – Rukia, Chad (Yasutora Sado), Uryu and Renji, met Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka only after they got together, so I'm sorry if I got anyone confused about them not being in the story as of yet, but they will be in this chapter! Also, the events will not be the same as in Anime/Manga, so sue me if you don't like that!**

**There is, also, going to be IchiRuki in this one too, and I am actually going to start shipping that pairing as well. Also, no false hope for IchiHime fans, since I totally hate that pairing, sorry to people who like it, but I don't, so no reason getting worked up about it!**

**Okey, enough with that!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 7**

Rukia huffed in annoyance as she watched the small, seaweed color haired child with the cracked hollow mask, glaring at her from where she was perched on Ichigo's broad shoulders. What was her problem? She couldn't say that she was happy for the obvious disdain the little Arrancar girl was giving her. For what did she deserve to be glared at like that? 'Little brat.' She thought, as she turned away from the little Arrancar, though, she still could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

Choosing to ignore her, she thought back to when they met her, and couldn't really see the reason why Nel would dislike her so much. When she thought about it, Nel had been ignoring her the whole time they were traveling together to Las Noches with her 'brothers' Pesche and Dondochakka and their 'pet' Bawa Bawa. The only times did she speak if Ichigo was talking to her and the brat would glare at her and ask if she was done talking to Ichigo. She had even asked what her relationship with Ichigo was. To tell the truth, she didn't know it herself. Sure, they were friends, but was there anything else? Did Nel think that they were romantically involved? That was the silliest thing she had ever heard. Ichigo would never like her in that way, he always called her a midget and could seriously get on her last nerves, but she was sure, he hadn't noticed anything that has been bothering her lately. If she was honest, she did like Ichigo, more then a friend, but she was sure he didn't like her in that sense. 'He probably likes Orihime.' She thought bitterly. 'Why else would he be so desperate to save her?' She asked herself.

"Rukia" Rukia snapped out of her thoughts to find Ichigo looking down at her. He was so tall. In his presence she trully felt like a midget. Why hadn't she noticed it before that he was like two feet taller then her? 'Oh right' She remembered. She hadn't payed attention to Ichigo's looks or height or just how broad his shoulders were because she hadn't really liked him in that way. Recently, though, she had started seeing him as a very attractive boy, not just the boy who let her sleep in his closet, but a boy with warm hazel eyes, kind and reassuring smile and gorgeous orange hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through. Looking at his face now it was hard for her to be oblivious to her attraction to him. Her mind was reeling, as Ichigo gave her one of those charming smiles of his. He was about to say something, but Nel's loud whining cut him off and brought Rukia out of her daze. "Get away from Itsygo, you evil doer." She screeched jumping up and down on Ichigo's back, making him lose his balance and fall on top of Rukia. She screamed, as Ichigo's hard head connected with her own. Nel had been fast enough, and had jumped away the moment Ichigo went down. "Itsygo" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Pesche and Dondochakka hearing their little 'sister' scream rushed to her side. Uryu, Renji and Chad all sweat dropped at the sight.

Ichigo carefully got up on his knees, but didn't stand up yet. He rubbed his abused head and scowled in Nel's direction. "I swear I am never having kids." He muttered quietly. He looked down at Rukia, only to find himself straddling her and her face red as a tomato, as she looked back at him with wide purple eyes. He felt the heat creep up in his cheeks and he got off her as quickly as possible, muttering a quiet apology. He offered a hand to Rukia, who took it awkwardly, and he pulled her up with ease. She was just so light and small that Ichigo was sometimes scared to hurt her. Though, she had proven him on many occasions that she wasn't small and defenseless like her outer appearance would give off. She was brave and self confident, not to mention beautiful; she always carried herself with poise and dignity. For a person who wasn't of the noble blood, she did fit into the noble family of Kuchiki.

"So," Uryu's voice cut through the awkward silence that had settled on the group. "What do we do now?" His voice was calm, but there was slight agitation in it. Ichigo's face became thoughtful. They needed to save Orihime, but so far they had been unsuccessful. They had already fought several Arrancars, but thanks to Nel's snoot that had healing abilities, all their wounds had been healed.

They had even felt Orihime's spiritual pressure on several occasions, but every time they thought that they had her, her spiritual pressure would just disappear. The first time it had appeared and disappeared had almost gave them a heart attack, but knowing Aizen and his need for her abilities, they had just come to the conclusion that she was kept somewhere where her spiritual pressure was being blocked. Probably, it was the same way, like when Rukia was held captive in the Soul society. The only question was where could they hide her? It could be anywhere judging from the enormity of this whole castle. What if they had already walked past her, not even realizing it?

His thoughts were interrupted by Nel jumping on his back and yanking on his orange tresses like he was some kind of horse. "Itsygo, let's go that way." Everyone watched as Ichigo tried to get the annoying, little Arrancar off his back. Pesche and Dondochakka pleading for Nel to get off Ichigo's back. "No, I want a piggy back ride." She stuck her tongue out at them. Rukia sighed and grabbed the back of Nel's leg and yanked her off Ichigo. Nel stopped squealing in delight only to scream in terror. "Let me down, let me down." Rukia brought her closer to her face, holding Nel upside down, and scowled down at her. "Oh shut up you little brat." She tried not to spit the words, her anger barely contained. "You're giving me a migraine with your loud whining." She had had just about enough of the little Arrancar. Why did they have to take her with them, she only got in the way, and the fact that she clearly disliked her wasn't helping either.

"Rukia, be careful." Ichigo warned her and she couldn't help but scowl at him. "Put her down, you evil doer." Dondochakka ran at her, trying to tackle her to the floor, while Pesche quickly yanked Nel out of her grasp. Rukia felt the wind being knocked out of her, as the rather big Arrancar practically squished her with his body slam attack. "Serves you right, evil doer" He said as he stood up.

"Rukia" Ichigo rushed to her side, and helped her up once again. His concern about her well being more important then his slight annoyance for her treatment of Nel. "Are you okey?" He asked, as he brushed the dirt off Rukia's clothes. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She glared at Dondochakka indignantly.

"Will you all just stop acting like little kids, and focus on the mission." Uryu's voice billowed at them. Chad gave a nod of acknowledgment. "If we fight among ourselves, how are we supposed to save Orihime?" He spoke calmly, though; there was a slight edge to his deep voice. Everyone, except Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka, looked guiltily at the hard, marble floor under their feet. "But I want a piggy back ride." Nel whined loudly, breaking the silence that had once again settled in the quiet hallway they had found refuge in.

"Guess we better go." Rukia said and walked off. "Yeah, its better we keep moving." Renji agreed, joining Rukia. They all nodded, silently following behind. Ichigo put Nel back on his back, and she squelled in delight, jumping up and down. He frowned, as he watched Renji take Rukia's hand briefly and rub it in a soothing manner. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was starting to feel jealous of Renji. Was it because he was developing feeling for Rukia? Well, since he hadn't been jealous of Renji before, he could only guess that yes, he was indeed jealous because Renji had just touched the girl that he wanted for himself. The only question was. Who did Rukia like?

OoO

His footsteps echoed in the stark white hallways, his stride long and elegant, and the coattails of his jacket billowed behind him. His emotionless mask hid his determination, his head held high, not showing an ounce of weakness. He was actually proud of his ability to not show weakness, it was needed if you wanted to survive in this world and, of course, in this white fortress. Aizen didn't need someone who was weak; he only favored the ones that were strong and loyal. He was both, both strong and loyal, someone who did as he was told and did it like commanded. Aizen had even called him his perfect creation because, he never showed emotions and always did everything perfectly like Aizen said.

He knew, though, that one slip up, one mission failed, he would be punished, or worse, replaced. It happened every day, if an Arrancar failed to do what he was ordered to, he was disposed of, simple as that. Aizen didn't even have to lift a finger on such a trivial thing; he had a special unit that took care of the job. Though, sometimes General Tousen liked to administer the punishment, if he saw fit to do it. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a good example. His hand had been cut off and burned by Tousen and he was kicked out of the Espada and replaced by Luppi. If the girl hadn't been ordered to heal it, Grimmjow would still be without an arm and rank. That didn't really matter to him, though, Grimmjow could be dead and he wouldn't care. They weren't friends; they only tolerated each other because of Aizen. If he thought about it now, he didn't have any friends, not even fraccions. He had no wish for them. He found them quite useless, so when Aizen had assigned him three fraccions, he had declined. Aizen had given him a brief skeptical look, but had respected his choice.

He came to a stop, at a white double door; Aizen's throne room. The hallway was quiet, no sounds could be heard. Death was the only word to describe this white hollow fortress. Even out in the dark and grey desert that was Hueco Mundo, you could hear something. Were it the screams of hollows in the distance or the wind whistling in your ears, it was better then complete silence. Only the dead were silent. They layed buried under the dirt, were they enjoyed the silence that they had been waiting for in the last minutes of their death. Hollows could be called dead too, but they were alive in some twisted way. They were souls, very darks souls at that. No one understood them, feared them. Well, hollows weren't some happy sunshiny creatures; they were the needed balance between the good and the bad. There could never be anything good without the bad, and vice versa.

"It's Ulquiorra, permission to enter." He announced after a moment of standing motionless in front of the giant doors that towered over him. The giant door slowly opened, allowing him to enter. The man that he was here to see sat at his usual spot, in the high throne, smiling kindly down at him. Ulquiorra took swift steps forward, bowing to his creator. "Ah Ulquiorra" Aizen said kindly, his lips pulled into an amused smile. "Is there something wrong with our guest?" He asked leaning forward from his throne.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He answered, trying to keep his face emotionless. There was a pause, which didn't go unnoticed by Aizen. He raised his eyebrow. "Yesterday, Nnoitora tried to rape Miss Orihime Inoue." There was silence for a moment, as Ulquiorra looked at his creator. Aizen seemed to contemplate something, his face changing to a slight frown. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He laughed briefly, already knowing that Nnoitora would try to pull something like that. The fifth was known for his love of fighting and his sadistic mind. He grew serious after a moment. "What should I do?" He asked aloud, but Ulquiorra didn't answer it, knowing that his lord would come up with something, though; he was surprised when Aizen continued. "What do you think, I should do Ulquiorra?" He asked his most loyal minion. He could feel the subtle change in Ulquiorra and wondered if it had anything to do with the auburn haired girl. Could the girl change the unemotional, stoic Arrancar? He could feel Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure fluctuate slightly as if he was trying to fight with the emotions that shouldn't even be there. What if the girl actually made Ulquiorra experience emotions?

"Gin" He called, while Ulquiorra was still thinking about Aizen's question. Gin came out of the darkness, his fox like grin never changing. "Ya want anything captain?" He mocked saluted at Aizen. Aizen just smiled; Gin was his right hand man and he could always trust him. "Yes, bring me Nnoitora." He ordered making eye contact with Gin. Gin nodded and disappeared. Aizen turned his attention back to Ulquiorra. "Well, have you decided?" He asked making eye contact with the emerald eyed Espada. "Since, you are taking care of the girl, I' let you decide." He added, smirking.

"I want to punish him myself." Ulquiorra announced after a pause, keeping indifference in his voice. Aizen smiled, nodding. "If that is what you want Ulquiorra." After he said that, Gin appeared in the room, holding Nnoitora who was bleeding form his mouth. "Sorry there captain, he didn't want to come willingly." He chuckled as he threw Nnoitora's body by Ulquiorra's feet.

Nnoitora looked up at Ulquiorra and scowled. "So ya couldn't keep your mouth shut huh, bitch?" He spat out blood from his mouth and grinned evilly. "It's too bad, I didn't get to nail that chick would have been sweet." He chuckled, spluttering blood. He was about to say something else before Ulquiorra's fist connected with his face and everything went black. Ulquiorra looked down at the blooded form of Nnoitora and almost pulled a face in disgust, but held himself back. He was still in the presence of Aizen. "You know what to do?" Aizen's voice rang out, before he disappeared out of the throne room. Ulquiorra nodded, taking the unconscious for of Nnoitora and dragging him out of the throne room.

**A/N: Okey slightly longer then the previous chapter! I'll try to update the next as fast as possible! I hope all of you enjoyed this! R&R Please!**

**Oh and Happy April fools day to everyone!  
**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	8. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Tite Kubo does!**

**A/N: Hey there everyone who is reading this! Sorry for the long wait, if someone was expecting an update sooner! This chapter is going to be very different from the one's that I have written so far, so this especially goes for nypsy, please don't skip anything because you will not understand the future events if you do! Also, a little spoiler, there isn't going to be any character death in this chap; you'll see when you read!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

"So, what do ya think?" Asked Gin following Aizen down the long marble staircase. They stoped at a big, white, double doors – Aizen's quaters. "What do you mean, Gin?" Aizen asked in an amused tone, as he opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Gin chuckled following him across the big, white room. Aizen sat down on a white, long couch and motioned for Gin to sit down. Gin flopped down besides him, stretching his legs out across the wooden table in front of the couch. He shrugged. "Well, you seem more amused today then any other day." He grinned. "Was it because of what Nnoitora did?" Gin asked, chuckling. "That chick sure was lucky you assigned Ulquiorra as her guard." As he spoke, he pulled out a bottle of Sake from behind the couch and took a swing, sighing contently.

Aizen nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, she was quite lucky, though," He paused, looking into space in contempt. Gin waited for Aizen to continue, taking a big swing from the bottle. He held it up for Aizen, who took it from his hands and took a swing as well. "There is something going on." He continued, after he swallowed a mouthful of Sake; Gin quirked his eyebrow. "Where?" He asked, looking around the room as if expecting something to jump out from a dark corner. Aizen shook his head. "I mean, there is something going on with Ulquiorra." He took another mouthful of the bitter sweet liquid and handed the bottle back to Gin. Gin was very intrigued now, and his baby blue eyes peeked out from underneath his eyelids. "Do tell, captain." He put the bottle down on the table in front of them and waited for Aizen to tell him what he had noticed.

"I have a feeling that the girl is making Ulquiorra experience emotions." Gin laughed at Aizen's words. "You have to be kidding me, captain. Ulquiorra and emotions don't mix. He's made of stone." Gin broke down into hysterical laughter, as he finished the sentence. There was no way that Ulquiorra could feel anything, he always acted like a robot, so why would he change now, and because of some dumb girl too. When he finaly calmed down, Aizen continued. "This is no laughing matter, Gin." He told him, his face completely serious now. "Today, when I asked him, if there was anything wrong with our lovely Miss Inoue; his spiritual pressure fluctuated, when he told me that she was almost raped by Nnoitora." Gin smirked. "Probably was worried that Nnoitora would ruin his toy." He cackled, but Aizen had to only release a fairly amount of his mighty spiritual pressure to shut him up.

"I don't think that's it, Gin. Ulquiorra is not the same as Nnoitora." He paused, grabbing the Sake bottle and taking another swing of the transparent liquid. Gin yanked the bottle out of his hands, but Aizen didn't protest as he wiped some Sake of his chin. "But, I don't think I have ever been able to read him, like I could today." He admitted; Ulquiorra was just so unemotional and stoic that even he couldn't feel what was going on in Ulquiorra's mind. Today, he had been able to feel the slight change in the Arrancar, though; Ulquiorra was still able to hide a lot his emotions from him. He had felt anxiety in Ulquiorra, as he had waited for him to decide about Nnoitora's crime, and when he requested to punish Nnoitora himself, well, that wasn't something Aizen had expected from the forth Espada. Ulquiorra had never been for violence, only if ordered by him, but to hear him make a request like that, well, it was sure unexpected.

Could the girl really change Ulquiorra? He decided that he needed to keep a close eye on Ulquiorra. "Gin, I have a job for you." Gin took another swing and then waited for Aizen to tell him whatever he had to do. "I want you to keep an eye on Ulquiorra, and report me if he does anything out of character." Gin nodded, mock saluting him. He slid the bottle of Sake in a hidden pocket in his uniform. "Sure thing." He disappeared from the room in the matter of second, leaving Aizen alone in the white room.

OoO

Ulquiorra stood on top of the dome, the wind wiping his ebony hair around his pale, heart shaped face. He looked at the sky, the crescent moon illuminating his features, as a wave of nostalgia hit him. He remebered his days as a Vasto Lord, when he used to be free. He had no duties, no responsibilities. He roamed the vast distances of Hueco Mundo without a care. Vasto lords, being the strongest and the most humane of hollows didn't fight each other, and other hollows didn't dare to step in their way. He did have a responsibility now; Aizen had entrusted the woman in his care, she was his responsibility, and he would protect her, if she came to any harm.

He looked back at the lanky figure on the edge of the massive construction that was Las Noches. Nnoitora's bloodied form layed unconscious before him. It was his responsibility, no, his wish to punish the fifth Espada. It was crystal clear that Aizen couldn't give a damn about the fifth; he always had a replacement if an Espada disobeyed him. No doubt, if Aizen had a replacement for Grimmjow, he would also have one for Nnoitora. Ulquiorra didn't care about that, though; Nnoitora had harmed the woman and he would pay for it.

Nnoitora stirred, bringing his right hand up to his face and groaned in pain. "When I'll get my hands on that motherfucking emospada, I'm going to-" He cursed out loud, but the sound of a blade being drawn silenced him. He stiffened and tried to turn his body on the side, but a sharp pain in his ribcage made him cry out in pain. He only now realised that he was no longer inside of Las Noches. The dark sky, crescent moon and the wind howling in his ears were strong indicators of that fact. He felt the cold, familiar spiritual pressure of the forth, as the emerald eyed Espada approached him. He could feel Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure envelope and crush him, as tiny black and green sparks danced across his vision. The forth was going to kill him, he knew that. He also knew that no one would save him; Aizen couldn't give a fuck about him. Then he remembered Tesla. Would he help him? He couldn't feel Tesla's spiritual pressure anywhere. Also, Tesla wouldn't be of any help. He was only a fraccion and Ulquiorra was an Espada. A sinking feeling settled in his chest and burned his literally heartless body.

"Nnoitora" Ulquiorra's voice rand through his eardrums painfully his tone cold and menacing, something that wasn't like the forth Espada at all. He wondered, what could have changed the unemotional bastard. Could it be the girl? But, she was nothing, worthless; he could break her in halve with only a flick of his wrist. She was, like Ulquiorra called everyone beneath him, a trash. "Your days as the fifth Espada end here." Ulquiorra was now standing directly in Nnoitora's vision, his eyes gleaming with the intent to kill; his sword, Murciélago, drawn and ready to shed blood; his voice cold and Nnoitora could hear the finality in his tone. He could feel his own anger rise. "So, you're going to kill me, for what?" He spat with all the hatred and venom he could muster in his state. Ulquiorra was silent, his face an unemotional mask. Nnoitora laughed, not caring that Ulquiorra could just end his life right then and there.

"You really think that that chick is worth it? She's a weakling, a pathetic hum-" He stopped abruptly, as Ulquiorra's sword pressed against his throat. "Lord Aizen values her powers; she is not useless." Ulquiorra unleashed more of his spiritual pressure on the fifth Espada, making him clutch at his neck. "Y-You'll r-regret this. A-Aizen will-" Nnoitora's voice was chocked as Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure squeezed the air out of his lungs. Ulquiorra cut him off calmly. "Aizen couldn't care less about the likes of you, trash." Nnoitora felt that he could finaly breath, after what felt like eternity; Ulquiorra having let go.

"What's the matter? Lost your guts?" Nnoitora mocked him after regaining his voice, though; it still broke in some parts. He laughed a laugh that in this situation sounded like a spasmodic cough. In return, he was met by Ulquiorra's foot coming down on his ribcage hard. He could feel some of his ribs break from the force of the blow. He briefly wondered if Ulquiorra is going to torture him and then only kill him. He could feel the hatred and anger radiating off of Ulquiorra. He would have laughed out loud at the shier amusement that the forth was actually showing emotions, though, the extreme pain only made him cry out in agony. Ulquiorra was being cruel that, once again, was so unlike him. If he could find his ability to voice that thought, he would have happily mocked the forth on that, knowing just how Ulquiorra deemed himself above such human traits.

Ulquiorra removed his foot from the fifth's ribcage and looked down at him disdainfully. He wondered briefly, if it was even worth wasting his time with the trash at his feet. Deciding to end it already, not seeing the point of his own hesitation, he lifted Murciélago, preparing to make the final blow. Orihime's face surfaced in his mind briefly, before he slashed. Noitora only saw a white flash, before everything went black.

OoO

Opening his violet orb, a little boy looked around himself feeling disoriented. He couldn't remember anything, not even his own name. He touched his face feeling something wet and warm trickle down his cheek. He looked at his hand that was now covered in blood and screamed in terror. What was happening? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? Why was he bleeding? All the questions started filling his mind. He started crying feeling abandoned and alone. He cried for what seemed like hours, but was probably just minutes. After calming a bit, the little boy wiped his tears along with blood off his cheeks; finally looking at his surroundings. He saw an endless, dark desert with a crescent moon in front of him; that only increased the feeling of loneliness in him. Turning around he was met with a gigantic white structure. He wondered who could have built something so huge. He also wondered if there was anyone that knew who he was. It would have at least put his worried mind at ease, but he trully seemed to be alone.

He looked up and could have sworn he saw a white figure standing on top of the big building, but he could be mistaken. It was just so high; it seemed like the building went for miles upwards and who knows how big it really was. A loud scream in the distance brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked around for the cause, but saw nothing. Then he heard it again, and this time it was closer, as if whatever was making that sound was coming his way. He pushed himself against the white wall, wanting to hide from whatever it was making that sound. Suddenly, he saw something that resembled a caterpillar, only gigantic with hundreds of legs and a white mask with sharp teeth. It's red eyes looked straight at him, as if he had found something interesting.

He screamed when the creature lunged for him, its mouth opening and letting out another blood curdling scream, like some kind of war cry. He couldn't move, he was frozen by fear and was awaiting the creature to sink its teeth in his flesh. It never came, though; he opened his eyes and saw that the creature was gone and in its place stood a person dressed in white clothes, which admittedly, when he looked at his own clothes, where similar. His back was turned to the little boy, so he didn't see his face, just a mop of blond hair whipping in the wind. His savior turned around, his right eye covered with a simple, black eye patch; his left eye was warm, hazel color. He sheathed his sword and bowed low.

"Master Nnoitora" He acknowledged. He straightened himself and frowned when he saw the confusion on the little version of Nnoitora. It was quite a shock to see his master in a state like this, as a little child, but he had always been loyal to his master, no matter what. "Who are you?" The little Nnoitora asked, and his eyes widened. His master didn't remember him? "You d-don't remember me?" He asked the little boy just shook his head. He sighed. Ulquiorra had done the same thing that Nnoitora had done to Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Nnoitora's mask had been partially broken, and just like Neliel, his spiritual pressure had flown out of his broken mask, making his spiritual form shrink. He was glad, though that Ulquiorra hadn't killed him. Also, he owed a thanks to Ichimaru, who had told him where to look for Nnoitora because, he wouldn't have been able to get there in time to save him from being devoured by that lower class hollow.

Now looking down at the little Nnoitora, he knew that he had only one thing left to do. He had to protect little Nnoitora from danger no matter what. Since it had been Aizen's order for Nnoitora's punishment, he knew that he somehow had to get him somewhere safe, but where? He was sure that Aizen wouldn't approve of the little version of the fifth Espada just living under his roof, right in front of his eyes. He would probably dump him in the Menos forest to be devoured or give him to Szayel Aporro for experiments. He wasn't sure which was worse because, both where equally cruel. Knowing Szayel, he would use some of his machines to torture the little boy; he couldn't let that happen. "What's your name?" The little Nnoitora asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled kindly, patting his head. "My name's Tesla." Nnoitora smiled, and it wasn't his usual creepy smile, but sweet and innocent. "It suits you." He exclaimed happily.

"Nnoitora…Is that my name?" He asked hopefully, hoping that Tesla could tell him who he was. "Yes" Was Tesla's simple answer. Another smile broke across the boys face. Suddenly, he started crying and hugged Tesla's legs, sobbing. "I thought that I was alone, I was so scared." He cried, his little hands barely hugging Tesla's knees. Tesla crouched at the boy's level, hugging the small child to his chest. He could feel fear radiating off of the little Nnoitora in waves due to the fact that he was still confused, though, he would make sure to change that soon. With that thought in mind, Tesla lifted the small child in his arms and, using sonido, disappeared.

OoO

Ulquiorra looked down at the little child, sighing. In the end, he had decided that this would be Nnoitora's punishment. He knew that this would happen to Nnoitora, if he broke his mask; he hadn't been wrong. Everyone knew that Neliel had gone through the same, when Nnoitora had broken her mask, so he hadn't been worried if the blow would kill him. He knew, though, that he shouldn't have spared him, but just by thinking of the auburn haired princess, he knew that she wouldn't want him to kill Nnoitora. Nnoitora had hurt her, yes, but the girl was too kind for hate.

The little boy started to stir, and opened his eye. Ulquiorra stayed where he was knowing that the boy couldn't possibly see him from down there; it was too high, for the small child to see. 'Interesting' He thought, as he watched the little version of Nnoitora. His wounds had been great, and in the state of his child form, would probably be deadly for him, but seemed to have healed. The small Nnoitora let out a panicked scream when he wiped some blood off his face. Something in the distance brought Ulquiorra's attention away from the small child. He could sense a hollow coming this way, probably to devour Nnoitora. He contemplated whether he should intervene, but felt another presence not too far away. The spiritual pressure was that of an Arrancar.

When the child looked up and seemed to have noticed him, he quickly disappeared out of sight, though, he waited not too far away to see what would happen next. The hollow attacked the little child, ready to sink its sharp teeth in the boy's, now soft Hierro. For a moment, he really thought that he would have no choice but to intervene, but the hollows attack was blocked by Tesla, Nnoitora's fraccion. Knowing that Tesla would take care of him, he disappeared before he was noticed by Tesla.

He appeared inside Las Noches in the matter of minutes. He was walking down the hall to Orihime's room, when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. "Gin" He stated not turning around. Gin stepped out from behind a pillar, his fox like smile present on his features. "My, my Ulquiorra that was quite the punishment. Are you sure, it wasn't better to just kill him?" He asked in an annoying sing song voice. "No, I think he got what he deserved." Ulquiorra answered nonchalantly. He knew that Gin had been spying on him, though, he couldn't care less. "Oh, I am sure that it was fitting." He chuckled. "I'll go tell Sousuke that Nnoitora is no longer in the picture." He walked passed Ulquiorra casually. He halted in his steps for a moment. "And don't worry, I won't tell him that you left him alive." He smiled, before walking away. Only when he was out of sight, Ulquiorra let out sigh, before continuing on his way to Orihime's room.

To be continued…

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Not sure if any of you like the fact that I left Nnoitora alive and made him a child, but the idea was nagging at me for a very long time, and I figured, if Nel was turned into a child in the original Anime/Manga, the why couldn't I do the same with Nnoitora in my story! Now the events are really going to change a lot, though, I know that I have to bring Grimmjow, Loly and Menoly in this at least to keep something like in Anime/Manga, though, expect different events! Okey, R&R^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	9. Unexpected guests are not always kind

**Disclaimer: Okey, I think we all know that I don't own Bleach, duh!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was kind of busy with school and my other stories. Don't worry; I am not abandoning this, even though I had only two reviews last time! Kinda used to that I guess! Also thanks to people who alerted and put my story on their favorites.**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this! ^_^**

**Chapter 9**

Two figures stood near the prisoner's cell. Both about the same size, but one was wearing a very revealing outfit, while the other was dressed in clothes that showed off a lot less. One had long, black hair arranged in two pony tails, while the other had short, blond hair and she looked more like a tom boy. They both had similar hollow mask, indicating that there was something relating the two girls, except that one had it around her left eye, while the other had it around her right eye. "Loly, what are we doing here?" Asked the other girl Menoly; she didn't really like Loly's idea of having 'fun' with the prisoner. Of course, she couldn't give a damn about the girl, but if Ulquiorra found out, he would probably kill them on the spot. "Relax, were just going to have a bit of fun." Loly laughed and Menoly knew that this couldn't end well. Personally, she thought that Loly was going overboard with her jealousy with the human.

Loly couldn't stand that a human girl could be more important than her. She was loyal to Aizen, but he treated her like dirt under his shoe. She also hated the fact that Ulquiorra had declined Aizen's offer when he had instructed her and Menoly to be his fraccions. She had been pinning after Ulquiorra for ages, but he didn't even pay her any attention. She had tried so many things - following him around, talking to him, but every time he just called her a trash and left without sparing her even a glance. And now that human trash, the so called princess had Ulquiorra's attention three times a day. The little wench was not worthy to be in the presence of the powerful and attractive forth Espada and Loly just wanted to strangle her with her bare hands, which wouldn't be that hard because her neck would probably break in half with minimum effort. Humans where so fragile and weak, and Loly wanted to show her, what happens when the stupid whore messed around with her.

She had been ecstatic when one of the Arrancar servants that delivered food to the human, had said that Nnoitora had fun with the little human, though it was short lived because she had boiled in anger hearing that Ulquiorra had saved the pathetic trash from being raped. Also, some information leaked from Ichimaru that Ulquiorra had disposed of the fifth. Now the only question was – why would Ulquiorra want to get rid of Nnoitora? It wasn't that big of a deal; the girl was safe and sound, so why. "Loly, I don't like this." Menoly told her, her single green eye looking around nervously for any sign of anyone seeing them. Loly just rolled her single purple eye at her sister's cowardice and walked over to the prisoner's door. "Like I said, relax, no one is going to see us." She assured. Menoly looked at her sister with apprehension, but followed Loly's lead. Both sisters where now standing in front of Orihime's door. Loly was grinning like a Cheshire cat, while Menoly was slightly agitated.

Orihime woke up to a sound outside her door. She could tell that there was someone out there, but she didn't know who. Could it have been Ulquiorra? She rose from her bed and whipped the sleep and dried tears from her eyes and listened. She could have sworn she heard someone talking, but the more she waited the more silent it was. Slowly the door was opening a crack. "Ulqui-" She started, but the head that peeked into the room, was not Ulquiorra. Also, Ulquiorra wasn't someone who would peek in her room before coming into it; it was obvious that it wasn't the pale male with the vivid green eyes she had become accustomed to, and even like at some point; and of course, the fact that the unexpected intruder was a female. The face that greeted her was familiar a bit, and then she remembered that she had seen her once in her meeting with Aizen. She couldn't remember her name though, but she could remember that the girl had been glaring at her the whole meeting.

She suddenly felt fear when the girl grinned maliciously at her and opened the door wider, revealing another figure that stood behind her. Orihime was scared now; what did these women want from her? Did Aizen send them? Did Ulquiorra know that the two Arrancar women were here? What did they plan on doing? Did they want something from her? All the questions came crashing like a tide against a shore in her mind and she backed into a wall when the girl with the long, black pony tails approached her, her single purple eye glinting with amusement at Orihime's obvious discomfort.

"Well, well, well, how is our captive princess doing?" Loly said with fake kindness that Orihime didn't believe; the Arrancar girl had something on her mind. Something she was sure she wouldn't like. "I heard what Nnoitora almost did, how are you feeling you poor thing?" She faked concern, a smirk playing on her lips. The question sent shudders of revulsion through Orihime, and she recoiled from the black haired girl. Loly just smirked at her, and walked over to the couch and plopped down smirking while Orihime stood against the wall in fear for the girl and what she could probably do to her. The other girl cast her almost a pitying glance before speaking to her sister. "Loly, I don't think that we should be here. What if we get caught?" Menoly tried to get Loly to her senses, feeling that something bad is going to happen to the both of them if they didn't get out of there.

"Quiet Menoly" Loly warned her getting off the couch. She now turned serious as she rounded on Orihime. "Now listen you little whore." She started advancing on Orihime and soon Orihime was pinned to the wall, her legs dangling below her. "I don't know why Lord Aizen should need a pathetic little cockroach like you, but know this." At this she threw her across the room and Orihime landed on the floor by Menoly's feet. "Once he is in no need of you, I will happily kill you and feed you to the hollows." She kicked Orihime in the stomach a few times and laughed as Orihime whimpered in pain and curled in a ball at her feet. "Remember that you little slut." She gave a swift kick to Orihime's face, breaking her noise and making it bleed on the hard marble floor. She crouched at Orihime's side and roughly grabbed her face, making Orihime look in her eyes."And, if you so much as tell a word about who did this to you, then you're so dead." She released her face and showed it against the floor hard, making Orihime whimper louder, but she managed to contain the tears that wanted to spill over her cheeks. After that, Loly exited the room laughing maniacally, while Menoly cast a worried glance at the girl on the floor, not really worried about her well being, but the consequence this could lead to.

After the girls left, Orihime passed out on the floor, her tears mixing with her own blood as darkness over took her.

OoO

Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief once he had Orihime's door in his vision. All he could think was that a few more steps and he would be there. When he reached it though, a sinking feeling settled into his gut and he could tell that something was wrong. The door was opened a crack, and he could smell something. He breathed in deeply his strong sense of smell detecting the faint smell of…blood. He almost broke down the door when the realization that someone could have hurt Orihime while he was away, sank in. The door flew open and almost out its hinges as Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure spiked. He entered the room and immediately saw Orihime's form unconscious on the floor. He was at her side in an instant looking her over for injuries. He was glad that the only wound that had been the one to bleed was her nose, which was probably broken. Anger boiled in side of him, and he wanted to kill whoever did this to the auburn haired maiden.

Slowly Orihime started to stir, while Ulquiorra was wiping some of her blood of her face with a handkerchief. She winced when he touched her broken nose and her eyes fluttered open, her silver eyes showing relief at seeing him. "U-Ulquiorra" Her voice cracked slightly, but she gave him a small, shy smile. Ulquiorra's expression didn't change from a blank one, but she could feel him tense a bit. "Who did this?" He asked not breaking eye contact with her, and Orihime flinched from his commanding tone. "N-No one, I-I tripped and fell…" She trailed off hopping that Ulquiorra would believe her. She had no such luck because Ulquiorra shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Orihime." He told her sternly.

She didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra." She started sobbing and Ulquiorra sighed patting her head gently. When her sobs subsided a bit, he asked her again, more gently now. "Now, are you going to tell me?" Orihime bit her lip and whipped at her tears furiously. She felt bad, but what could she do? "Orihime" Her name rolled off his tongue the second time in two minutes and she found him a bit closer to her than before, his face dangerously close to hers, and she could feel his hot, minty breath on her face. She blushed and shied away from him, but he grabbed her chin gently to keep her in place. "Tell me who did this." He was unrelenting in his quest to know who hurt the girl. She shook her head, her cheeks scarlet red now as Ulquiorra's emerald orbs bore into her very soul. He leaned just a tad bit closer and her eyes grew wide as saucers. Was Ulquiorra going to kiss her? His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes had this glint in them that made her nervous. She almost panicked when Ulquiorra continued to get closer and she blurted out, stopping Ulquiorra just a centimeter away from her lips. "L-Loly" She stuttered out and Ulquiorra pulled away. He got up and moved to the door that was still standing wide open.

"W-Where are you going?" She called after him. He stopped and looked at her from the doorway. "I have to take care of something." He told her nonchalantly. "Heal yourself, I will return shortly with your dinner." He told her and left before she could say anything. She sighed. 'Just great' she thought; she wondered maybe she should have just let Ulquiorra kiss her, maybe then she wouldn't have opened her mouth. For a moment she wondered what would it feel like to kiss him. Would his lips be cold? Or would they be as hot as his breath. She blushed at the memory. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she summoned Shuno and Ayame. After she healed her broken nose and the bruises on her stomach, she layed down on her bed and waited for Ulquiorra to return, slightly worried that he would do something about Loly.

OoO

It didn't take him long to locate the two trash that had gotten away with hurting Orihime. The annoying girl Loly, who could't get it into her thick head that she was a worthless piece of trash, and her sister Menoly, who was equal to her sister, were standing near the kitchen talking about something. He heard the insufferable girl laugh and then she said something that almost made him lose his composure. "That pathetic slut got what she deserved." She sighed flipping one of her pony tails over her sholder. "Too bad I couldn't have more fun with her. Good thing I kicked her damn ugly face, maybe now she will actually be tolerable in the looks department." She laughed and then stopped when she felt Ulquiorra make his presence known by releasing some of his spiritual pressure, which was enough to send both girls trembling in fear.

Menoly was looking at Loly in fear, hopping that Ulquiorra hadn't heard Loly say all that about the human girl. Ulquiorra walked closer to them and they could only watch in horror as Ulquiorra stopped a foot or two away from them. His emerald green eyes bore into their face's and both girls felt like he would kill them with his powerful spiritual pressure. He circled both girls and unleashed more of his power and the girls fell on their knees on the floor, gasping for breath. When he knew that he was going to suffocate them, he controlled his spiritual pressure again, and both girls slumped down on the floor. Words were not needed to know that Ulquiorra had found out about Loly hurting the girl, and Menoly could only curse herself for being involved in it all.

After a moment of silence Ulquiorra finally spoke. "You two are the biggest trash in Las Noches and once Lord Aizen finds out, you are practically dead anyway." He told them giving them cold glares. "So, it doesn't matter if I kill you now or you're killed later." He was about to unshed his sword, but a voice from down the hall stopped him. "Oi Ulquiorra you freak, what are you doing?" It was Grimmjow and he looked confused as to why the Arrancar sluts were laying on the floor. "That's not your business, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra told him calmly. "Yeah, and killing two fraccions that aren't even yours, is not my business?" Grimmjow retorted crossing his arms across his muscular chest. "How's the princess doing by the way?" He asked.

"She'll be fine once I get rid of these trashes here." Ulquiorra answered monotonously, not even sparing a glance at the women on the floor. "So, you want to kill them? Can I help?" Grimmjow asked with a big happy grin; not even asking why Ulquiorra wanted the girls disposed of. Ulquiorra was about to decline, but reasoned that that way his hands wouldn't be covered in blood and Orihime wouldn't suspect him of killing anyone, which would be true. "Fine" He answered simply and walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow just grinned and grabbed Loly and Menoly by their throats. "We are going to have so much fun, before I kill you both." He laughed maniacally and both girls couldn't do anything as Grimmjow dragged them off somewhere to do God knows what.

After collecting Orihime's food that was always ready when he got there he made his way back to her room, a servant Arrancar behind him with the food trolley. Now that Ulquiorra didn't have to think about the two trashes, he was able to think about his actions in the girl's room. He hopped that he hadn't scared her with the whole almost kiss thing. He hadn't ment to get that close to her, it had just happened and he hadn't been able to stop himself either. If Orihime hadn't blurted out Loly's name, he would have kissed her. Though, a part in him had been disappointed that he stopped before he could have. That little annoying part in him was now chanting that he was a fool for stopping there when he could have the thing that he had been secretly craving for. His logical side, on the other hand, was fighting against that side, saying that he shouldn't get in too deep with the girl. One day Aizen will not need her anymore and that was a fact he had to accept. His hollow hole ached at the thought, and he knew that he could never be okey with the fact.

When he reached Orihime's room, he was almost hesitant to go in. He motioned for the servant to wheel in the trolley, while he stood outside the door, a bit apprehensive to go inside. He heard her soft voice ask the servant where he was and at that he entered and Orihime smiled, before blushing scarlet red. The servant set up her dinner and bowed to Ulquiorra before he wheeled the trolley out. Orihime fidgeted a bit with the hem of her uniform, Ulquiorra's eyes on her making her nervous. "You should eat your dinner." Ulquiorra stated walking over to the couch and sitting down in it. He watched the girl blush and quickly move to her seat at the lone table in her lone chair and start to eat just to keep herself busy.

Ulquiorra watched her, as she ate slowly not once looking up from her plate. It took her about ten minutes to finished her plate of steamed rise and vegetables with curry and gulp down her glass of milk, and Ulquiorra motioned for the servant to take away the empty plates. After that they stayed in an awkward silence for a moment, before Ulquiorra got up off the couch to leave. "Goodnight Ulquiorra." Orihime murmured quietly.

"Goodnight Orihime." He told her as he shut the door, not before catching a glimpse of the smile that appeared on her lips.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well people, I really hope you enjoyed this, and if someone expected them to kiss, then sorry to disappoint you (Right, you guys are probably planning some painful death for me right now!), but yeah I didn't want to rush into things! Also, even though you had to wait so long, when I got to writing this chapter it took me about three hours tops to write it and edit it, so yeah basically it was written on a sudden brainstorm I had I guess, because prior I couldn't write anything and suddenly I just sat down at my computer and the words just literally typed themselves c;**

**Please be nice and review, I really want to know if this was good or should I stay away from my computer when I have these sudden brainstorms! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	10. Unexpected turn of events

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I get any profit from writing this. It's for my own fun!**

**A/N: Hey people, yeah it's me! Finally wrote another chapter for all the people who reviewed, put my story on their alerts and favorites and the rest, who just read it.**

**Not much to comment about this chap, except there will be mild sexual contents in this chap (you'll get why, once you start to read), and more Grimmjow; it's a personal request by gorguts5. This chap will also help this story earn its Rated M part (the almost rape scene was minor, I think, so it could be rated T, don't know. I put rated M just in case), also, I am thinking about more of that in later, later chapters.**

**Okey, now I go and talk too much! Anyway, Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 10**

_"Ulquiorra, what's wrong?" Her soft voice was filled with worry as he just stood in the doorway, not moving an inch. Like being woken from a trance, his emerald green gaze landed on the girl in her bed. Before he could stop himself, his feet carried him towards her. Everything seemed to blur and turn black all around him, leaving just the girl, who was looking back at him with big, curious, silver eyes._

_When he reached her bed, the two of them were already surrounded by the dark, both standing out like two bright stars in the night time sky. His eyes never left hers as he sat down on the bed next to her. The woman's cheeks flushed a delicate pink and he quite liked the color on her pale cheeks. Reaching out a slender hand he brushed his thumb over her cheek, making her blush deepen._

_"Ul-Ulquiorra? Wh-What are you doing?"Her tone was soft and her voice was trembling, but by the way she was leaning in his palm, he knew that she enjoyed his touch. Still no sound escaped his lips, as he leaned towards her lithe form. His eyes landed on her lips and he licked his own lips moistening them. The auburn haired beauty mimicked his action unconsciously, her pink, wet tongue darting out and he watched her in fascination. Very slowly he closed the gap between their lips and everything seemed to click like they were two pieces of a puzzle._

_Like a chemical reaction he kissed her passionately seeking entrance, which she granted without missing a beat. They fell back on the bed, their lips still locked, as he reached behind her to open her white dress. Their tongues battled for dominance and he won easily. Gasps and moans escaped her soft lips and her lithe hands were doing a fumbling of their own, as she grabbed the zipper of his white and black jacket and unzipped it, pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall away from his lean body. Her hands moved over the smooth, rippling muscles under his ivory skin._

_She moaned against the side of his neck, and her sounds made a jolt of heat shoot through him to his very core and he felt his member throb underneath his white, baggy pants. He squeezed her breasts, feeling their softness and suppleness. When her top half was completely bare, except her white bra, he unhooked and soon it too fell away somewhere along with the rest of clothes they had already taken off._

_He layed soft kisses on her neck and collar bone, suckling softly on her pulse point making the young woman moan underneath him. He pulled away from her to see her and she blushed profusely, as his intense gaze swept over her half nude form. He finally spoke. "You're beautiful."_

_He kissed her lips again his hands undoing her pants and slipping them off, kissing her body when he went slid them off. He planted kisses all over her body on his way up until he reached her lips again and they went back to kissing passionately._

_Her slender legs wrapped around his hips and they both groaned when their aching centers met. Their hips bucked against each others and he could feel the heat intensifying between them; her warmth was so inviting to him._

_His lips latched on one of her nipples and he sucked and bit on it gently, making the young woman moan wantonly; he felt himself harden even more the more vocal she got. "Please Ulquiorra, please…" She pleaded with him. He knew what she wanted. Unhooking her legs from around his hips he undid his pants. The girl, seemingly innocent, pushed off her own undergarments and layed down, waiting for him._

_When his pants were gone – he had no underwear underneath them – he got on top of her. He kissed her again, this time slow and gentle and spread her legs. His member throbbed at the sight of her wet and ready core._

_When he penetrated her, her eyes grew wide and a whimper escaped her inviting lips. She was so tight. Feeling a barrier in his way, his eyes widened, and he wanted to withdraw from her, but one look in her eyes told him to go forward. He did, and a broken cry escaped her when he thrusts inside her fully._

_He stilled inside her, whispering how sorry he was for causing her pain. He kissed her cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose and finally her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He touched her breasts massaging them in and pinching her nipples, making her moan in his mouth. He started to thrust inside her and soon her quiet whimpers turned in to loud moans of ecstasy. Pleasure over took his body and he lost himself in the moment of her warmth. She soon tightened around him and he couldn't hold back his own release. "Ulquiorra," she whispered after he collapsed on top of her, but it seemed to echoed in the black space around them._

Emerald green eyes snapped open and blinked for a moment trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded them. Ulquiorra layed in his bed not surprised that he had once again dreamt of the woman that was currently in the prisoner's cell. Though, usually his dreams weren't this intense or this nature for that matter. He was disgusted with himself for lowering himself that low; he had always thought of himself higher then these basic instincts, but now he felt like he was just like Nnoitora or Grimmjow. He wanted to get these thoughts out of his mind, but it was easier said than done. Her sweet, innocent face flashed in his mind – her flushed cheeks, breathy moans, pleas for him to… He shook his head violently; he had to forget it. He was the forth strongest of Aizen's army of Arrancar's; better than all of them, of course, aside from Coyote Stark, Barragan Luisenbarn and Tia Hallibel, who were stronger, and he actually had some respect for the higher ranking Espada. The rest were trash and only they would have these kinds of thoughts about the woman. He couldn't be the same as them; he had no intentions of ever hurting the woman or even lifting a finger to hurt her; and he wouldn't touch her in that manner; he had no rights to take her innocence.

Feeling a stiffness between his loins made his disgust for himself increase even more. The slight tent in the white, thin bed sheets only confirmed him that his body had enjoyed the dream even if his mind didn't want to accept it. He sighed in annoyance and hissed through his teeth, as he removed the thin sheet away from his overly sensitive and heated skin and it brushed against his stiff member, not helping at easing the situation.

Getting up from his bed, the sheets feel away completely exposing his stark naked form to the cool air of his room. He stood like that for a moment, the dream still fresh in his mind, and sighed again when he looked down at himself. A fully erect member greeted him and he for the first time felt something that he had never felt – mortification. He had to take care of this, before anyone even thought about looking for him.

Rubbing his temples he walked to his bathroom, deciding that an ice cold shower should suffice to get rid of his problem that didn't seem to want to go away. The thought of touching himself entered his mind, but he banished it at quickly as it had come. Only trash would pleasure themselves and he wouldn't stoop so low.

Ulquiorra stood under the cold water spray for what seemed like forever. Most part of his skin didn't feel the cold because of his Hierro, but his groin area was a lot more sensitive and soon his hard on was dispersed. He let out a relieved sigh and turned the water off and got out of the shower. He dried himself off with a white bath towel and put on his uniform. He had another two hours before he had to bring food and check on the human girl, so he sat at his desk and pulled out a green leather journal from a drawer and started writing his usual entry on his dreams.

OoO

In another side of Las Noches an electric blue haired Espada was still having his fun with the Arrancar girl's, or at least continuing where he had left off yesterday. "So, you whore's ready for more?" He sneered down at the blond, who was already unconscious, and the black haired girl, who coughed up some blood and spit it on his shoe. "Go to hell." She screamed shrilly and Grimmjow made a face at the blood the girl left on his white sandaled foot and his black sock. "You're gona pay for that bitch." He grabbed her by her pony tails and sent her flying across the room with no effort at all, and she crash into a wall. Her body made a dent in the white, cold stone before sliding off the wall and falling limp on the equally cold floor.

Grimmjow made a face of disgust at the bleeding and bruised girl, but not because of her state, but because he was annoyed how weak she was. He needed a strong opponent like Ulquiorra to really make things exciting for him. These two were weaklings and started to bore him. He wondered if he dropped by the woman's room would that give enough reason for Ulquiorra to fight him. He was so uptight all the time and a good spar should loosen him a bit. He grinned and imagined all the ways he could kick Ulquiorra's butt and he started to like the idea more and more. He didn't even notice the black haired girl regain consciousness, as he exited the room and looking it behind him.

An explosion suddenly filled the hall and he looked around confusedly. He saw smoke coming from the room he exited a moment ago, and he blew open the doors too lazy to unlock it. When the smoke cleared, he could make out a blond figure on the floor. Menoly was still laying there unmoving, but when he looked for the black haired girl, Loly, there was a hole in the wall, where she had been, that led out to the desert sands of Hueco Mundo, but no Loly.

He didn't know if this was a problem or not, but somehow he knew that he had to tell at least Ulquiorra. The Loly girl hated that Orihime girl so much that who knows what she would do next. 'Crazy bitch', he muttered under his breath stepping out of the room.

"Watcha doin?" He almost groaned out loud as the voice of Gin Ichimaru came from besides him. "Oh my, what happened here?" Gin tsked his grin in place. "Did ya do this Jaegerjaquez?" Grimmjow scowled at the silver haired ex-captain, but then shrugged. "Half actually." He stuffed his hands in his pockets in Ulquiorra's manner, actually relieved that Gin wasn't like Tousen. The thought of loosing another arm didn't sit well with him, even if the girl could heal it.

Gin inspected the room that was almost completely blown up, and found Menoly's body. "This too?" He asked and gave Grimmjow his creepy smile as indicated at the Arrancar girl on the floor. Grimmjow grinned. "Yup" Gin's grin almost seemed to widen.

"What did you want Ichimaru?" Grimmjow asked suddenly. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Gin check if the Arrancar was even alive anymore.

"Oh nothing much, just Aizen wanted to see ya…and Ulquiorra too." He added and Grimmjow just looked at him and scowled. "What for?"

Gin chuckled and came closer, his voice lower as if he was telling him a secret. "He knows what happened to miss Inoue. Poor girl, but he is rather…disappointed with ya and Ulquiorra." Two lower ranking Arrancar's came and took Menoly's body away and Grimmjow shrugged. Aizen didn't scare him until he didn't use his apparent power over him. Also, Ulquiorra was in as just as much of trouble as he was, so if they both got their arms cut off, they could stand in line for the woman to heal them.

"Whatever." He shrugged and turned and walked away from Gin. "Get Ulquiorra while ya're at it." The man called after him as Grimmjow disappeared behind a corner.

OoO

Ulquiorra had just put away his journal when a loud banging sounded at his door accompanied by a voice. "Ulquiorra, get your ass out here." It was Grimmjow and he sounded pissed. Strange. Did he do something that would make the blue haired idiot pissed at him? He got up from his chair and went over to the door. He opened the door and Grimmjow practically flew inside his room.

"We're in some deep shit." He exclaimed and Ulquiorra was already getting annoyed by him. "What do you mean, Grimmjow?" The blue haired man grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, his blue eyes serious.

"I mean that Loly blew a hole in my room when I left them. I swear she was unconscious when I left and then she blew a hole in the wall and she's gone." Ulquiorra's green eyes widened and he shook off Grimmjow's grip on him. If Loly had gotten away that would mean that the Woman was in trouble, he was about to leave the room, but Grimmjow stopped him. "What is it Grimmjow?" He kept his tone indifferent not letting Grimmjow know how shaken up he was.

"Yeah, Gin told me Aizen wants to see us. He knows what Loly and Menoly did and that's why we're in deep shit." Grimmjow waited for Ulquiorra to say something, but the ebony haired man turned away from him and putting his hands in the pockets of his white Arrancar pants he walked to the door. Grimmjow took that as his cue to leave the room too, following him to the throne room. 'Fucking great', he thought sarcastically.

They walked in silence, Grimmjow walking casually with his arms behind his head and Ulquiorra with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his usual poker face in place. When they finally reached it Ulquiorra made their presence known, while Grimmjow just waited for the white, double doors to open.

"Ah, My dear Espada, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, how nice of you to come." Aizen's smooth velvety voice came form his big, white throne the King of Las Noches occupied. Ulquiorra bowed while Grimmjow just crossed his arms and waited for Aizen to cut the crap and just say what their punishments were. "I'm sure Gin already informed you why I needed to see you both?" When Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow just shrugged Aizen continued.

"It's quite unfortunate for Miss Inoue to suffer through what Loly and Menoly put her through, but it wasn't wise of you to take it upon yourself to punish them, Ulquiorra." He gave Ulquiorra a pointed look. "Nor for you to execute this punishment, Grimmjow." He gave the same look to Grimmjow, but after that he gave them a warm smile that made Grimmjow cringe mentally and Ulquiorra a bit uneasy.

"No matter," he waved his hand. "Next time do come to me if you decide to punish someone else." Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes Lord Aizen." Grimmjow just stared at Aizen in shock, while Ulquiorra looked calm and collected. "Is there anything bothering you, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked in his fatherly tone. Grimmjow snapped out of his shock and gave and shook his head. "No, my Lord." Aizen nodded, but he had this spark in his eyes as if he already knew what was bothering Grimmjow. "You may leave then." He waved his hand and Ulquiorra bowed once more and made his way out of the throne room, Grimmjow following him.

"That's it?" Grimmjow asked the silent Ulquiorra when the door shut behind them. Grimmjow just couldn't get over the fact that Aizen had actually let them walk out intact. "What did you expect? Tousen to cut off your arm again." Ulquiorra asked as he walked away from the blue haired man. He had other thing to do, and Loly getting away was still bothering him. She was weak, but he knew better than to underestimate her. She would strike at the most importune moment and it so happened that he didn't know when it's going to happen.

"Whatever. Later Ulquiorra." The sixth Espada walked in a completely different direction and Ulquiorra walked to Orihime's room.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know that was probably the longest I haven't updated this story, but somehow I was always doing something else instead of updating this and I'm once again sorry. Hope that it was okey considering my absence in this story for so long. C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	11. Something changing

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but my own ideas, duh!**

**A/N: Hey people, another chapter! I already had written a big part of this chap, so that's why it's a little faster than my previous update. Also, I would like to say that I write five stories at the same time, so I update whenever I can! Thanks to all the people that actually take a minute or two from their busy day to tell me what they thought! Your thoughts I always read and appreciate! Anyway, let get on with the story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 11**

Orihime sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes from sleep, yawning softly. This 'night' she had surprisingly slept peacefully even after the events that had occurred with Loly. The first thing that went through her mind was when Ulquiorra would come with her breakfast. It wasn't the breakfast that was the reason she wanted him to come, though.

Somehow, she had grown fond of the melancholic Espada and often found herself thinking of him. He was still stoic and expressionless on the outside, but there was a slight, almost unnoticeable, change in him. It was his eyes; the emerald green orbs were his most striking feature, but the first time she had looked in them they had been cold and empty. Now, there was something, something that almost resembled emotion in those big, green orbs, but she wasn't sure.

She blushed when she remebered the intense look in those eyes when he had come close to kissing her. Just a few more millimeters and he would have taken her first kiss. She didn't know why that thought made her feel…disappointment? Did she want him to kiss her? To take her first kiss! The kiss she had almost given to Ichigo when leaving her friends behind to keep them safe.

Her friends…it hit her hard like she had run into a brick wall and she felt overwhelming guilt. They were somewhere in the big fortress, putting themselves in danger because of her, but hadn't even crossed her mind these passed days ever since almost being raped.

Did that obscure her mind so much that she would almost forget about them? It was wrong of them to be here. They were putting their lives on the line and no matter what didn't she want to be saved? To be taken away from this prison…from him.

Before she could think were that thought had come from there was a knock on the door, before the door swung open to reveal Ulquiorra standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning Ulquiorra," she said and smiled softly at him. She wasn't sure if it was morning, but it might as well be since the time of the day here was inconceivable.

Ulquiorra nodded as his own way of saying 'Good morning' and entered the room. He stepped aside to allow the servant to wheel in the trolley of her breakfast. Orihime watched the servant set down the tray on her white, lone table, while Ulquiorra's calm eyes watched her.

"Eat your breakfast," he told her when the girl hadn't yet moved from her bed. Sighing, Orihime sat down at the table and looked at her breakfast that was an omelet and toasts with jam. "How I miss red bean paste," she mumbled to herself. Orihime loved to put in on almost everything she ate and even though she could eat, what people called, 'normal' food she still loved adding a lot of ingredients that wasn't normally included, since it gave the food a taste that made every bite a rainbow of tastes on her tongue.

Ulquiorra continued to watch as she ate, but also contemplating something. If Loly was out somewhere in Hueco Mundo, she was probably there to regain her strenght and hollows could do that by eating other hollows. And that would mean that the fraccion would come back for revenge sooner or later. This room would be no longer safe for the girl, so he had to move her somewhere else. He would have to get Aizen's permission, but he could also get it later.

When Orihime was done she wiped her mouth on a napkin and Ulquiorra motioned for the servant Arrancar to come back inside. He immediately came and gathered her plates and wheeled them out when he received a dismissal from Ulquiorra.

Orihime sat in the chair and fidgeted with her hands. Somehow, she felt nervous all of a sudden around him. Just looking at him for the briefest of seconds made her blush and look at the floor.

Ulquiorra noted that the girl was once again had that blush on her cheeks. She couldn't be sick, could she? Was she embarrassed of something? Was his presence making her like this? Deciding to leave it alone he opened the door, getting her attention. "Come," he simply said and Orihime stared at him in confusion.

"Uh?" she got to her feet when he said nothing but give her a look that said that he wasn't joking when he asked her to come. Nervously, she wearily followed after him to where ever he wanted to take her.

OoO

"Run faster, Itsygo" Nel squalled on Ichigo's back, pulling on his hair. Said teen was annoyed beyond belief. He once again was left to wonder if all children were like this. Well he sure hadn't been like this when he was little. Had he? His father had told him that he was full of life and happiness when his mother was still alive; after that he had just become the person he was today. He rarely smiled, and if he did then he did it when he had accomplished something that really mattered. Like helping a friend in need; helping Chad when he had been beaten by a gang, saving Rukia from execution and now Orihime, who was trapped in this place. It was his job to protect his friends and that brought the smile on his face in those rare occasions.

He looked over his shoulder, still not stoping, to check if someone wasn't following them. He could feel a distant spiritual pressure, though he couldn't sense the direction it was coming from. Rukia and Renji were running besides him, while Chad, Uryu, Pesche and Dondochakka were behind them. Neither one of them spoke the only sounds were Nel's high pitched squeals, and Ichigo could tell that everyone, except Pesche and Dondochakka, were getting extremely annoyed and uncomfortable. Rukia was the one to cave in.

"Will she stop already? She is annoying the hell out of me, and she'll attract unwanted attention, if she won't keep her trap shut."She snapped, and the whole group came to a stop in a dimly lit hallway. Nel glared daggers at her. "I was having a lot of fun." She whined pulling on Ichigo's kimono as he tried to set her down on her feet. "She's such a meany…Itsygo!" She started crying big crocodile tears. "Now look what you've done, you evil doer." Dondochakka was once again ready to jump at Rukia with his body slam, while Pesche was comforting Nel, but was pulled back by Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo froze suddenly when he felt the unfamiliar spiritual pressure from before; he was sure it was an Arrancar and also that it wasn't an Espada, but he wasn't sure if it wouldn't be hostile if they were to run into it. "Guys, did you feel that?" He asked and they all nodded looking at their surrounding as if waiting for something to lash out at them from a dark corner.

Suddenly, a white clad figure appeared about twenty feet in front of them. They couldn't see the Arrancar's face, but the way it stood with its back to them indicated that he had no interest in them or at least hadn't noticed them yet.

"Who are you?" Uryu was the first to speak and the Arrancar was visibly startled as it spun around to face them. "I could ask you the same thing," he stated, his single brown eyes showing surprise, the other hidden by an eye patch. He held something in his arms; a white bundle with shoulder length, black hair.

"Are you going to attack us?" Chad asked in his deep, calm voice asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"No." The Arrancar simply said in a disinterested voice and was ready to leave. Ichigo wasn't going to have that and flash stepped in front of the blond Arrancar.

"You didn't tell us who you were." Ichigo had already drawn Zangetsu and was holding it dangerously close to the male's throat. The Arrancar didn't seem to be fazed by this and pushed the tip of the gigantic blade away from his throat.

"You didn't tell me who you were, so we're even," He said nonchalantly and Ichigo lowered his blade by his side. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soulreaper,"

"Rukia Kuchiki from the 13th division,"

"Vice captain of the sixth division, Renji Abarai,"

"Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy,"

"Yasutora Sado and I'm human."

Each of them introduced themselves and the Arrancar nodded, but then his eyes fell on Pesche and Dondochakka, who had been quiet ever since the Arrancar appeared.

"And who are they?" He pointed at the two that had been trying to hide behind them. Nel, the enthusiastic one, broke from both of her 'brothers' grasp and said with much childlike innocence. "I'm Nel, and these are my brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka." When she said that, Pesche and Dondochakka had horrified looks on their faces.

"It's your turn, Arrancar," Ichigo said oblivious to Pesche's and Dondochakka's fear.

Everyone was startled when the Arrancar ignored Ichigo and walked closer to Nel, who was watching the stranger with curiosity. "Is that you, Neliel?" He set down the little child, who he had been holding against his chest, on the ground and was now towering over Nel, who furrowed her brow in confusion. The little child, who had a hollow hole in his left eye and his mask partially broken around it, whimpered and grabbed on the tall, blonds white Arrancar uniform.

"Your estigma," the Arrancar pointed at the purple mark that stretched over her cheeks and across her nose. "It is you."

Nel touched the mark that she hadn't payed attention before. She had wondered briefly were she had gotten it from, but her short attention span had soon found new things for her to be occupied with.

"And these must be your fraccions." The Arrancar's eyes landed on the two nervous hollows. Pesche and Dondochakka stiffened and were ready to run away with Nel if needed. They hadn't seen the Arrancar for a very long time and wouldn't hesitate to jump in action if Nel was in danger.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know Nel?" Ichigo was once again gripping Zangetsu tightly and ready to take on the Arrancar if he had any intentions of hurting Nel. He protected everyone that needed it, but if it was a friend that was in danger he would stop at nothing to keep them safe.

"I'm Tesla Lindocruz, fraccion of the fifth Espada." Everyone's eyes widened and they all stiffened as if waiting for the Arrancar to attack. If he was a fraccion to one of the high ranking Espada, then were was the fifth Espada.

"Who is that?" Rukia pointed at the little child, who only borrowed his face in Tesla's uniform.

"This is Nnoitora Jiruga, the fifth Espada."

To be continued…

**A/N: Cliffy, I know it sucks, but I was lazy to write more! Next coming up a lot more twists and turns, but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


End file.
